False Facade: Hell On Earth
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: Part 2: Saria, our captured damsel, has finally awoken after years of being caged in water. The heat is just starting to pick up and now she realizes she is dangerously close to the start of the whole thing, but she is unable to truly stop it. All she can do is ride the tides of the sea storm and try to help, if any at all. She will soon face hell on Earth; the living dead.
1. 21: Her Beauty Sleep Has Passed

**Author: So this is the beginning to Part 2. This will, as I've mentioned on my profile, will be centered around the Spencer Mansion and Raccoon City incidents. Through this you will meet new and old characters and see events that you may think you know, but are not as they seem. That's all I'm going to say currently. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Some of the chapters will be a bit.. short, but as it progresses they'll hopefully get longer. Enjoy the first two chapters of Part 2.~ n_n**

* * *

**[February 10, 1997 (Unknown)]**

The year is 1997. The S.T.A.R.S. have been around for almost a year now as it was founded in April of 1996. It is said that it is calm before any storm. This is true and has been proven. You can tell this by each storm you observe.

It was time for the fun begin. It was time for her to be awoken. 21 years of being in a tank was plenty of time to observe the aspects of the virus inside her. It had long since merged with her body fully. She could not live without it. It was a part of her.

The tank she was contained in slowly began to drain as knobs were turned. Hands calculated the drainage time and waited accordingly. Ten minutes.

Ten minutes he waited for the liquid to empty from around the bare form of the youthful woman inside. Ten minutes he took to observe her.

Yes, she was pretty, but not beautiful. Her long white hair floated about her body, some strands twirling around the cords connected to her body.

The results from prior tube subjects suggested that her memory would be messed up for awhile until it healed. How long was unknown.

William Birkin was fascinated with the woman. With Subject Twelve. She had no altercations in her physical form aside from the fact that she was supposed to be in her forties (45 if you wish to get technical) and yet she looked like a teenager.

The virus itself was so interesting. It combated anything and everything they put into her body and instantly destroyed the threat the toxins brought. Somehow hers was different from the others.

Ten minutes passed and the girl was laying at the base of her tank, slumped against the side. The glass door slid to the side. He crouched before her, stripping her body of the cords. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before pulling her out of the tank.

He sat her down in a chair close by and made sure she was covered before he went to get his new partner.

He missed his old partner in the labs. Albert Wesker was a brilliant scientist, though his antisocial ways made it extremely difficult to hold even the simplest of things with, like a conversation. He loved to tease the strange man he considered his friend. It was too much fun. He recalled the last time he had seen the man he had pestered him about finding a girlfriend. He, himself, was another story entirely. He was married already with a beautiful daughter.

He returned with the man, who hovered as he messed with stuff around the room, shutting down the tank.

She began to stir and so he directed his attention to her shifting form. She turned her head, coughing as she kept her eyes sealed shut.

He kneeled before her as she tested her sight but then decided against it when her eyes hurt. **"Awake at last!"** He said with a cheerful tone.

**"Nggghhh.."** She groaned.

**"Hold on, I'm about to get you some clothes. How much do you know?"** He asked, reaching up to turn her head from side to side.

She opened her eyes and her blue orbs studied him. **"I.. I'm.. not sure..."** She grumbled, closing her eyes. **"Where.. am I?"**

His new partner stood silently behind him, his arms folded against his chest. He was tall, lankly and lean, his body clad in a tight black army shirt under a white lab coat. He wore black pants that trailed down over boots.

He had reddish gold hair spiked like it always was, but it was longer now, to his shoulders, and his blue orbs were deep and dark. He now stood around 6'2. He had also grown up. He was now 47 years old. He had aged quite a lot but he looked to be in his thirties.

Shiloh Winters was just as brilliant as Albert Wesker, but not as dark.

**"You're at.."** William paused, considering his words carefully.

**"I wouldn't worry about it. You're safe here."** Shiloh put in, most of the quietness from his past having eroded after years spent with Spencer as a scientist.

The girl looked up at the quiet man and squinted. She glanced between the two and frowned. **"Who are you?"** She whispered.

**"William Birkin. With me is Shiloh Winters. We're scientist. How are you feeling, miss Alexandria?"** The mousy brunette answered, checking her pupils while she watched them.

She smiled and her eyes rolled. **"Tired.."** They drifted close.

Shiloh and Birkin exchanged glances before the former shook his head. The latter left to get her some clothes to wear.

This left the quiet man with the drowsy girl. He crouched before her and leaned toward her, eyes narrowed. **"You lied to us, Saria. You lied. You said you'd visit. You never did. I should have known better."** He said with a sigh.

**"I waited for you. I waited. You never came back.. and so now that you're here I'm at a loss as to what to do.. I can't explain the rage I felt at first. The consumable and utter anger towards you."** He stood and scowled at her. **"If you could die I'd kill you, but I doubt a bullet would end your life.. no, instead I have to make you suffer."** He swore softly.

Birkin entered and that conversation, though one-sided, was cut to an end.

**"Let's get her clothed then.. hell, I don't know what to do with her after."** William scratched his neck as a female assistant entered and the pair stepped outside while she dressed Alexandria.

It would be an interesting day for Birkin.

* * *

**[July 19, 1997 (Unknown)]**

**"****_Forest! Stop that!_****"**

**"****_What?! I'm not doing anything!_****"**

**"****_You took my drink! Where'd you put it?_****"**

**"****_On your desk, jeez._****"**

**"****_Oh, good. Now go away Forest. Chris, come here. You need to sign this paper._****"**

**"****_What paper?_****"**

**"****_The one on your desk that I'm looking at._****"**

**"****_Jill, I'll get to it here in a few. I have other things to do. Captain Wesker needs me for something._****"**

**"****_Alright, alright. Tell him I said hello and that I'm taking off early today._****"**

**"****_Sure thing- Hey, captain!_****"**

**"****_Hello, Christopher. What took you so long?_****"**

**"****_Sorry, Jill needed to talk to me. She says hello and that she's taking off early today._****"**

**"****_Mmm. I see._****"**

**"****_What did you need, captain?_****"**

**"****_I want you to study these papers and find the connections of these events._****"**

**"****_Alright sir. I'll leave you be._****"**

**"****_One more thing, Redfield._****"**

**"****_Yeah?_****"**

**"****_Sign that paper._****"**


	2. 22: Birkin and Albert's Musing

**[July 19, 1997 (Unknown)]**

Months trailed by. A lot of time was spent making her aware. She is smart and her memories are coming back rather quickly, though anything related to us seems to be muddled.

She is kept in a room at the Arklay Facility and she takes to eating meals alone in the cafeteria. She complains often how horrible the food is.

Soon she will lack the need for food. The virus will sustain her, though I'm still not sure how. With the creatures Al and I created while he was here they had to consume constantly or they began to break down rapidly.

I wonder why she will require less. Every now and then (once a week perhaps) she will probably require food. So she will need food and drink at least once a week? What will sustain her when she doesn't eat?

Spencer has made sure to have lots of guards posted around the building. He wants her to remain here. We're paranoid that once she remembers everything she'll try to escape.

Mark visits her often. He seems fixed on it. He eats with her on occasion or spends time with her. She doesn't seem to mind. She's probably wondering why an old man is around her.. unless she remembers him. Maybe that's why she smiles.

I don't know.

Most of my time is spent studying the virus or working on my prize. My beautiful prize.

I cannot wait to show Al when he stops by later this week.

* * *

**[July 19, 1997 (Unknown)]**

The tall man shook his head, blonde locks swaying with the gesture. His hair was always cut short and slicked back and he wore sunglasses, even when inside. He had on a S.T.A.R.S. uniform with his rank on it; captain.

He sat at his desk, sighing softly. How many more papers must he fill out? He had done so many already. He wondered how Will was doing, if he was surviving without him.

The thought of the brunette male caused him to smirk. He wasn't low enough to call the man just an acquaintance. No, he was more than that, oddly. Suffice to say that Wesker considered the shorter man a friend, the closest thing he had in his life. That was about as personal as anyone ever got to him.

After he had killed his abusive father for the death of his mother he had been alone completely. His mother was the only one he had ever considered family. Mark and the rest were just distant relatives he spent no time with. He wondered about that girl he had met when he was seven years old at the Spencer Mansion. Perhaps in another time he would have considered her a friend had she not vanished.

Where had she gone anyway? He could not remember what she looked like at all. Was she like her father Mark or different? He could not recall. On another note he had never found out the identity of Subject Twelve. Had she survived?

He doubted it. All the others died and she would be no different. Soon he will be the only Wesker child standing and through him a new world will dawn.

But for now he had a part to play.

He heard his team members bickering on the other side of his roomed window. He stood, moving to peer through the blinds. It was Redfield and Valentine, arguing over the mess on the floor. Speyer and Frost stood close by, laughing. He closed his eyes and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

What a day.

* * *

**[August 13, 1997 (5:30 AM)]**

I've been awake since early February. I've spent much time recovering my memories. Dr. Birkin says my memory loss is just temporary. How temporary?

I have so many questions and yet little answers.

Apparently I'm infected with some kind of virus from what I've been told by Dr. Birkin. He says I'm being kept here for my protection. I've been forced to spend time with a man named Mark Wesker who claims to be my father. I faintly recognize him, but all I truly remember is pain when I see him.

A burning pain and sadness. I also feel a deep disgust.

So what is my purpose? Why am I infected? These thoughts cause me to tug at my white hair in confusion.

I find myself remembering more each day. Soon I might even remember everything.

Key pieces are still missing. Who are those two faces I keep remembering with the matching hair color? What did I say to my uncle that day of the festival? Why did I run away? Who are those people who owned that farm with the young son I played with?

I do not know.


	3. 23: Coming To Terms

**[September 14, 1997 (11:00 AM)]**

Today I celebrate my birthday with the only three people I know in this place. Dr. Birkin, Mark and that creepy quiet guy named Shiloh.

I get a weird feeling when I'm around him. Like my chest begins to ache. I feel.. sad. I wonder why.

**"Happy birthday."** I turned to see Dr. Birkin approaching me, a wrapped gift in his hand. **"This is from my wife, Annette."**

I accepted the gift and carefully opened it, being careful in case the object inside was breakable.

Once the wrapping was gone I began to open the taped box underneath. Inside was something I flinched at.

It was a picture.

**"Annette thought it could help with your memories."** Birkin explained.

I was too shocked at the sudden image before me that I dropped it, the glass shattering. Birkin sighed and scooped up the glass into his hand while I stared at the picture.

It was the picture that was taken years ago of Dimitri, Adela and I. The same picture that was in the locket in my bag. The bunny ears Adela was giving to Dimitri was burned into my mind.

Everything flooded back. My eyes became cloudy as Birkin stood with the glass, looking up at me. **"You alright?" **

I stared at him and his eyebrows arched.

I remembered, but I kept my face blank. I needed to escape. **"I need to pee."** I said.

**"You know where the bathroom is."** He gestured down the hallway.

I turned and left him, heading to the bathroom. I glared at my reflection in the mirror and swore softly. How was I going to escape? Wait.. an idea hit me. I smiled.

A few minutes later, at dinner time, I sat across from Mark at the table.

I lowered my eyes as we ate.

**"What's wrong?"** Mark asked, concern in his voice.

**"I really want to go hiking.. I want fresh air. I feel.. suffocated here.."** I sighed.

He clasped his hands together. **"I can arrange for a trip to the Arklay Mountains tomorrow if you'd like."** I perked up at this and smiled.

**"That'd be wonderful. Can Shiloh go too?"** I needed to talk to him. Badly. I had finally found him. Kevin would be so happy- my chest ached at this line of thought. Kevin was killed by Carius' men..

Wait. Something just surfaced. _I'm infected?_ Spencer's words came sharply to mind.

**"****_Saria Alexandria Wesker. You are a part of a.. very promising project. You and several other individuals have been injected with a virus of which strengthens certain aspects of that specific person. You are number twelve of the Wesker Children Project created and overseen by both Caroline and your father._****"**

The anger I felt towards Mark bloomed yet again, but this time it felt different. I hated my father. I hated what they had done to Derick. Was he infected with the same thing I had? Did I have what Albert had in the game?

**"****_You are our savior, my dear girl. You are the future.._****"**

Was I destined to stay alive looking like a teenager? Would I outlive Albert? But then again Albert, in the game, 'died' in the Volcano from what I could recall.

**"Only if he agrees to it."** Dad answered me.

So this was how I found myself, later that day, standing before a taller and older Shiloh asking him if he wanted to go hiking with Mark and I tomorrow.

At first he declined but after much begging he finally agreed.

So now I waited. I had been given my bag some days ago and so I was taking it with me. I didn't sleep that night. I couldn't. I was too excited about the next day.

Tomorrow rolled in and I woke the pair early so they could get packed.

The rode trip took a bit, but soon we found ourselves at the base of the Arklay Mountains. We hiked for what felt like hours until we reached the top.

The weight of the pistol (I had stolen from a sleeping guard) in my bag felt heavy as I watched out of the corner of my eyes dad walking beside me and Shiloh a bit in front of us.

I paused on the dirt path and the pair turned to look at me.

**"Are you ok?"** Dad asked, but I ignored him.

My eyes were locked on Shiloh. **"I heard what you said when I was drowsy."** I said aloud and Shiloh folded his arms against his chest.

Dad didn't know what I was talking about and so he tilted his head. **"What are you talking about, dear?"**

**"Shut up! I'm talking to ****_him_****."** I snapped, glaring at my dad until he remained silent. I then stared emotionlessly at Shiloh. **"Dad, go on ahead. I need to talk to Shiloh privately."** Dad slowly nodded and walked up the path. I waited until he was out of earshot.

I picked up a thick piece of wood laying close by, studying it with cloudy blue orbs. I didn't know what to say. Shiloh's words repeated in my mind.

**"****_You lied to us, Saria. You lied. You said you'd visit. You never did. I should have known better._****"**

**"I didn't lie. I did visit, but neither of you were there. I stayed with your father for awhile, hoping that you would return. I searched everywhere for you and guess who finds me? Selby. She told me you joined Spencer. You joined that ****_monster_****.. the one who did this to me! Made ****_ME_**** a monster!"** My words mirrored the anger and pain I felt. I threw the branch hard at a tree and it landed somewhere behind a bush.

**"****_I waited for you. I waited. You never came back.. and so now that you're here I'm at a loss as to what to do.. I can't explain the rage I felt at first. The consumable and utter anger towards you._****"**

He didn't speak. I took a steady breath and continued, **"I waited. Next thing I knew people were storming the house, Kevin got killed and I'm taken by.. ****_murderers_****."** I said that last part with venom.

**"****_If you could die I'd kill you, but I doubt a bullet would end your life.. no, instead I have to make you suffer._****"** His words floated by.

**"I don't know if I can or can't die. I don't even care.. but I'm suffering more than you, trust me."** I was calmer now and he looked at me with a shocked expression.

**"You lost a mother and you thought I lied to you. I lost Toby, James, Derick my family, my home, years of my life."** I whispered. **"I have no escape from this now that I'm infected."** I took a deep breath. **"You want to make me suffer? I already do."**

I finished my rant and stared at Shiloh, who was silent.

I walked around him and continued up the path. I had said what I needed to say and now everything was silent. I heard no footsteps behind me and so I stopped and turned to see him eyeing me cautiously.

**"I.."** He started to say and I put my hands on my hips, urging him on with the look I gave him. **"Dad's dead?"** He asked slowly, his face now a mask of horror. I nodded, looking away. **"I thought.. Spencer told me no one would be harmed. Where was Skyler?"**

**"At the college she was attending. I don't know what she's doing now.."**

**"Saria, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."** I brushed his words aside by sighing and shaking my head.

**"I don't want an apology or your sympathy. I just want to leave."** I turned and moved up the path, clutching my bag's straps closely.

**"Saria, wait."** He called out, but I kept walking. **"Saria!"** I felt a hand on my arm turning me around to face him. **"You had your chance to talk now let me have mine."**

I crossed my arms and waited. He gathered his thoughts and I was getting impatient.** "Go on."**

He inhaled. **"I'm sorry, Saria. I'm sorry for everything. For all of this. I know you don't want an apology, but I still want to say it. I felt so lonely, even with Skyler and dad. I didn't know what to do. Spencer arrived with a proposition I couldn't refuse. He would pay for both Skyler and I's college fees if I worked for him. I discovered, though him, my love of science."** He explained.

**"For the first time in my life I really mattered. I had a purpose. It felt.. good, to be needed for something. My contributions were praised."** Now it was his turn to look away. **"My stupidity and I guess my selfishness went to the extreme. I have abandonment issues, from my mother's death. Your leaving pushed my will to reach out where I otherwise would have resigned myself to emptiness and loneliness. I made mistakes along the way, like my little involvement in Skyler's current status. I haven't seen her since I left. That was part of the agreement with Spencer. I had to leave behind what I cared for, so that she would have a decent life."**

I stared at him with a flicker of understanding in my eyes. **"You left her to save her.. same of when I left to protect you, her, my family and friends."** I sighed. **"Leaving helped me little as I wound up in a tank, the subject of a maniac scientist."** I brushed his hand away when it caressed my cheek.

**"Come on, dad's probably worried."** I said blankly. He didn't seem to respond, just kept staring at me.

Finally he did.

**"Run, Saria."** His hands shot out and he gripped my shoulders tightly. **"Live free and away from the world I know in Umbrella."**

I shook my head. **"I'm going to stop Spencer."**

**"You can't."** He whispered. **"You'll play right into his hands. You're subject twelve. You're the prize he wants. I know nothing I say can ever mend any of this, but let me do one thing right. You have to get away."** He released me and rubbed his temple.

**"What about you?"**

**"I'll be fine."** He said, smiling.

I nodded. This was how I found myself running down the hiking path and towards the city. How I 'abandoned' him yet again, leaving to fend for myself.

Even though I hated my dad what was in store for him and Shiloh was much worse than death could have offered.


	4. 24: Liquid of Pain

**[September 14, 1997 (11:00 AM)]**

I carried my bag and my body to the only home I had called such before my capture; the Winters's house. Broken glass was scattered on the carpet and wood and broken objects laid here and there. Stains marred the flooring as a blood trail led from the front door down the hallway and ended before the kitchen.

I went upstairs to the bedroom I considered mine and tossed my bag onto the floor beside the twin bed in the corner.

I threw myself onto the bed, face down, and screamed into the covers.

I was angry, sad, lost, confused, unsure and uncertain. I felt weak mentally but strong physically. Would I need to die for everything to enhance? The very thought of not being human was not all displeasing. I actually thought it would be cool.

I wondered just what I would be capable of. I'd have to find out when the time came, if it did.

My world spun and then pitched into darkness as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

**[September 14, 1997 (9:00 PM)]**

**"God dammit!"** A voice yelled in anger.

In a white lab paced Ozwell Spencer and from the murderous intent in his eyes one could easily gather that he was upset. Across from him, with his arms folded, stood William Birkin. Birkin was shaking his head as he glared at Shiloh Winters.

Winters had his head hanging in defeated for he knew what was to come. He would be reprimanded for the escape of Saria earlier today.

Mark Wesker, standing beside Birkin, was growling under his breath.

None of then tried to sate Spencer's rage. It was granted, after all, since his prized subject was now loose and about.

**"How can we get her back?"** Birkin asked, glancing to the pacing lord. **"A trap?"**

Spencer stopped and glared at the younger man. **"And just what do you propose? We cannot afford for her to get hurt or obtained by our enemies or rivals."**

Birkin looked to Mark and frowned, the older white haired man arching a brow. **"Any ideas?"** Mark shook his head. Birkin sighed and shrugged to Spencer.

Shiloh knew this was his fault. They knew it too. He wasn't ashamed of letting her go. No, on the contrary he felt better now that they had talked. For the cost of Carius killing his father he was paid back by releasing Saria. What he was ashamed of was the fact that he had lost his place and therefore valuable time spent into it.

Spencer looked to Shiloh and held up a hand, pointing to him. **"You will fix this. You will retrieve her."**

**"Wait, I have just the thing."** Birkin said, moving over to his personal microscope which contained a slide of what he was currently working on, an effective means to overpower an infected being. It was meant for someone who had a dormant virus. It would not harm or alter the virus itself but paralyze the host to the point of being placed in a dreamless state.

Spencer walked over and studied the syringe full of the clear liquid and glanced to Birkin, who looked at him.

**"Will this work? Will we be able to gain control over her?"** Spencer asked, referring to Subject Twelve.

**"Of course. It has proven the desired outcome in the subjects we tested it on."** Birkin smiled.

**"It won't effect the virus will it?"** Spencer asked cautiously.

**"Nah."** The brunette shook his head.

Spencer smirked and gestured to the syringe. **"Is it ready for use?"** The younger man nodded without looking to his superior. **"Good. Shiloh, find her and bring her back to us."** He grabbed the syringe and handed it to the reddish golden haired man, who nodded slowly.

So he departed from the trio, noting how quiet Mark had been after he departed.

He checked all over town. By the time morning rolled around something dawned on him. His home. He remembered Saria mentioning that she had lived there with Kevin. He went there in search of her and saw a sight that made anger ripple in his body.

The front door was broken, a blood trail went to the kitchen and muddy boot prints were everywhere. He heard something creak upstairs and so he walked carefully up the stairs.

The guest room's door flew open and there stood Saria pointing an M1911 at him, the silver barrel glistening under the hallway's light.

She blinked, tilting her head at him. **"Shiloh? What are you doing here?"** He didn't miss how she kept the gun aimed at him.

**"Want the truth or a lie?"** He said, chuckling.

**"Truth."** She said, her blue hues eyeing him wearily.

**"Spencer sent me to retrieve you."** He answered, curious of her reaction.

She rolled her eyes. **"Why the hell won't he just give up? I'm not that special."**

He shrugged. **"I have no intention of handing you over to him, Saria."**

**"Just because you let me get away at the mountain doesn't mean you have my trust."** She snarled. Though offended by her harsh answer he understood it. She had no reason to trust him aside from their past friendship, but that had been years ago. Before the anger had taken over.

**"Look, I'm not asking you to trust me."**

He dug through his lab coat for the capped syringe and held it out for her to see. She raised a brow, but her finger slightly tightened on the trigger of the pistol.

**"According to Birkin this chemical can paralyze an infected host, so long as the virus is dormant, without effecting said virus. I cannot turn you in, but I cannot return to Umbrella. I have no place there if I return without you."**

**"What will you do, Shiloh?"** She asked, frowning.

**"Going into hiding after I find Skyler. I have to make sure she's safe."** He set the syringe down onto the floor and turned to walk down the stairs.

**"Shiloh!"** She called and he glanced back at her. **"Thank you."**

He frowned. **"For what?"**

She grinned. **"For caring enough to quit your job to protect me."** He smiled. Oh, how he had missed her. He felt a tug in his heart and his chest ached. Had he loved her at one time? Perhaps. Did he love her now? He didn't know.

He glanced back long enough to see her pick up the syringe and the frown that appeared when she studied the liquid inside.

His heart ached indeed.


	5. 25: Luxury of the Enchanted

**Author: It will be a bit before I release any new chapters. I've gotten many already pre-written, but I'm still planning stuff so I've got to wait on posting any more. Part 2 will be longer than Part 1 due to the amount in this part. Where I'm at right now in the writing hasn't even gotten to the Spencer Mansion, but it's really close. Once the Mansion hits it'll get crazy from there. The reason it's taking so long is because I'm still setting things up for the future. Small things that happen that'll be important later on.~ Haha. I've also got to fully study (and find) the layout of the Mansion so I can get it write when I write it. _ But anyway. Thanks for reading so far.~ I hope you're enjoying the story so far. :3**

**Eiji Shinjo:**

**_Chapter 20: Little Albert is totally adorable. I was like.. wait.. Wesker'll be in later.. I should totally add him when he's younger. So I did. xD Technically the Spencer Mansion is still operational. That's how the zombies are inside of it. Stupid Marcus, omg. But anyway. Mark is a horrible person, but he has no remorse from what can be gathered. He felt no regret when he subjected Derick to it so it was the same with Saria.. but when Derick died (I can't remember what chapter mentions that but it doesn't matter if I ruin it if it's not mentioned lol) he began to feel a bit of regret. It's kind of why you'll see Mark kind of hanging around her more (while she's there). Yeah, Derick ends as a failure. You won't hear much about him currently, but his name will pop up in a future chapter and it'll go into detail what happened to him._**

**_Thanks, though the Italian is from a translator. I only know a few words in Italian. xD As per Shiloh.. well.. Shiloh was originally going to be a modern day character (after the mansion and Raccoon City) but I figured I'd add him with the twist of revenge early on.. you'll see him several more times in the future. He kind of has a big role in the story, but you won't know about it yet. Sadly Wesker doesn't realize who she is. Remember he met her when he was seven. He doesn't remember what she looks like, so she's safe for now. I feel bad for Kevin. :'c Poor dude.. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Skyler just yet.. I might not add her again, but she might pop up, like Dimitri and Adela (who are both still alive). _****_I'm glad you're gonna stick around. :3 More fun for me to impress you if I can. Haha. It's fine. I understand RL issues so it's no problem if you take a bit. n_n_**

**_Chapter 21: There will be more that concerns Shiloh later on. I'll let you in on something. Shiloh's not as nice as he seems, but that's all I'm saying. Muwahaha. Nah, she doesn't stay with them long. Yes, I love S.T.A.R.S. and Wesker. :D They're going to be so fun to write. c:_**

* * *

**[May 4, 1998 (Unknown)]**

Time passed quicker than anticipated. With Shiloh in hiding no one came looking for me. I was safe for the time being, though I kept the M1911 close at all times. I got an identity card with my gained name as Alexandria Miller (which I fixed with help from a friend so that it would not be questioned). Through it I got a job and thus made money to keep the house up and food in my stomach. I received no news from the Winters' siblings and so I assumed they were safe from harm.

Through my job and clean slate I got my gun permit to carry the pistol legally wherever I went. I felt better with the weapon and so much time was spent into learning everything about it. By the end of two weeks I could take it apart and clean it on my own. I learned how to fire it and I discovered that I had a natural talent with accuracy.

By the end of the first month I was a marksman to some degree. Then I studied various other weapons at the range such as rifles, pistols, knives, a bow, a spear and a crossbow, all of which was fun aside from the long bow. I had almost hit my instructor, who had stood not far from the designated target on my first wide-missed shot.

I enlisted in college classes throughout my weeks and took to learning more science-related things. Anything to help me. The reason I took science at all (secretly for my interest in it) was to know how to handle the syringe when the time came. I wanted to know what it was composed of, chemical-wise.

Though cautious of me people were still somewhat friendly to me. I made a few casual friends at college, but for some reason I could find no reason to trust any of them. Maybe my life had taught me trust was rare.

There was one person in particular at campus that seemed to be somewhat trustworthy. The person came in the form of a young boy, probably in his late teen years with long black hair that trailed just a bit below his shoulder blades. He was kind, positive, polite, generous and simply interesting. We took several classes together and sometimes during note taking I would catch him smiling at me. Aware of my gaze he would wave to me.

His name was Nico Pierce. He reminded me often of someone but only faintly and I was unable figure out who. In early April I could no longer afford the house so it ended up being sold and I moved to the dorms at college. I brought little with me, just what I'd gathered in my bag over the years.

In late April I was hanging out with Nico frequently. I found a friend in him and I began to feel truly comfortable around him. He understood me, even though I told him so little about me or my past. How could I tell an average and normal person my history? They wouldn't believe me.

He asked me often about my past and urged me to confide in him when I declined, telling me he'd believe me, no matter the tale. I just couldn't.

May the 1st rolled in. I was already a good ways into my college classes and I had learned much. Science was a breeze for me. Nico visited me with a bundle of roses on the 2nd. I couldn't help but think of this gesture as more than friendly. I can tell he has an interest in me but I cannot return it. I'm a monster.

Sad and dread bubble inside of me at the thought of something happening to force Nico away. I do like him. I feel something for him that seems stronger than how I felt for Toby, Dimitri or Shiloh.

I am conflicted about this.

I searched for signs of Spencer's approach but so far I am in the clear. I could have sworn, on the 3rd, I saw that Carius guy in town, but I don't think it was.

So now I wait patiently and I excel at everything I'm taking in college. One of my teacher's, Mr. Robert, says that I am gifted when it comes to science. Oh I do love the irony of my life.

Suddenly I recalled something Spencer once told me when we sat around the dining table at my first home with my family.

**"****_Perhaps we can yet make a scientist out of you, if interested._****"**

His words caused me to rethink my interest in science, though I couldn't stop now. I wanted to take more courses, to further my knowledge. I was hungry for wisdom, some might say. An interesting thought popped into my mind: _Albert had many degrees, some of which included Bio-engineering and Virology. Should I take them as well so I can be a match for him when the time comes?_ I knew I would be no true match, but at least we'd be on somewhat equal grounds.

So I found myself enlisting in those classes. I took multiple classes during the week to try to get them over with as quickly as possible. I knew I would not make it in time before the S.T.A.R.S. went to the Mansion, but at least I'd have a lot of useful knowledge under my belt.

May 4th, Wednesday, arrived and so I was trying to fill the day with things. Today was a free day and I had nothing to occupy my time. I found myself wandering the park where I had many great and bad memories. The snow day in 1967 came sharply to mind. I could recall most of the details, like how Shiloh had stood by while his sister had a fight with Kyle. It had been amusing to see how joyous she was though her brother just simply watched. The day in 1972 when I had run into Selby here and she had informed me of Shiloh's whereabouts.

The park's quiet air had calmed me enough to lean back on the bench I sat at. It was chilly from the winds that circled the area and clouds dotted the sky in strange patterns that reminded me of different creatures. One looked to be a dragon spitting on a burst of fire breath while another looked like a shark whose teeth were open and ready to chew on something. I leaned forward to prop my elbows on my knees and stared down at the ground.

I didn't pay much attention to the footsteps approaching. I never seemed to pay attention.

**"Sitting alone, are we?"** The cocky voice asked and it irritated me. I looked up and blinked to see Nico hovering above me, a smile on his face. **"Hey."**

**"Oh, hello Nico."** I realized that it wasn't cocky it was just him being amused by the absence of company around me.

He had on a red short sleeved polo shirt with baggy black sweatpants that half covered his black leather sneakers. His long black hair was all straight, his bangs pinned to the side of his face while the rest was over braided (the top layer was braided while the rest underneath was not). With his hairstyle he looked strange, but not unpleasant. It suited him on the contrary. He had these.. strangely pretty grey eyes.

I, on the other hand, was wearing a sleeveless black single-strap on either shoulder dress. It dropped to above my knees, but covered everything. The matching leggings I wore came up to just below my knees and I had on black ballet flats.

**"You look nice."** He complimented and I simply nodded my head, brushing a few strands of hair from my face. My hair had gotten longer and was purely snow white. Mine was just straight and laid against my back. **"Mind if I join you?"**

I didn't mind. I scooted over to provide him room though half of the bench was already empty. He sat beside me and I half turned my body to face him. **"What brings you here on your free day, Nico?"** I asked, curious.

**"You."** He grinned a Cheshire grin.

I scrunched my brows. **"Me?"**

He nodded and he lifted a hand to brush a fallen strand of hair from my face. **"Yeah. I wanted to ask you a question, one that I've never asked anyone."**

**"Go on."** I urged him to continue, curious about his question.

He took a deep breath and began. **"Hypothetically speaking.. if you learned something about me.. something terrible.. something so disturbing that was a huge secret of mine.. would you still talk to me? Would you understand or would you run from me when I am around?"**

I frowned at his question. Why would he ask such a question of me? I shrugged. **"Did you murder someone?"**

**"No."**

**"Steal something of extreme value?"**

**"No."**

**"Then you should be fine in my books."** I chuckled.

He smiled, but it was a distant one. **"You say this now, but you know not of what the secret is. The question I wish to ask is.. would you keep my secret if I told you it?"**

I nodded. For some reason I was compelled to trust him.

**"I was teasing about all the talk of something terrible. I have this.. animal that I keep in my dorm. I found him one day when he was wounded and I took him in and took care of him, fed him, kept him safe. I wish for you to meet him."** He said with a smile.

**"What is.. he?"** I tilted my head a bit.

**"He is a wolf and I call him Beowulf."** He answered.

**"Beowulf? Really?" **I coughed at the mention of the name.

**"What?"** He asked, frowning.

**"It's an Old English poem placed in Scandinavia. Beowulf, a young Geatish warrior, has to defeat Grendel and Grendel's mother. The word in itself, Beowulf, means 'intelligent wolf' in Anglo-Saxon."** I said from memory. I had read the poem multiple times during my spare days as I loved it truly, though I could not explain why. Perhaps my love of other cultures and their films? I do not know.

He tilted his lips down further. **"I haven't read it. What's this poem called?"**

I smiled. **"Beowulf."**

He shook his head, laughing now.

**"But I would love to meet Beowulf. I love animals of all kinds."** I said.

**"Right now?"** I nodded.

**"Sure."**

He reached out and took my hand in his and pulled me to my feet. We took off running towards the male dorms, him leading me and me following briskly along. It took us several minutes to weave around the pathways to the dorms and when we entered he led me up a flight of stairs to the second floor. We moved down a lengthy hallway and towards a door marked with a digit in the 20's, though I didn't catch the exact number. He pushed the door open and pulled me inside. The dorm was rather.. spacious. It had a bedroom, a small kitchen area and an attached bathroom.

I heard footsteps moving into the room and I noticed the lean furred form entering from the bathroom. **"I've got him a small bed set up in there."** Nico commented as I observed this.

The wolf itself was beautiful. Beowulf was beautiful. I cannot explain to you his exact appearance, but I will try my best. His fur was a light grayish-white. His left ear was white and had two silver clip earrings in it, the bottom with a black and white feather attached to it. The right ear was a deep red. The lower half of his furry face was red, his nose included. It trailed down his chest area to his stomach and then along the bottom edges of his tail, the tip of it also that deep red. His back was matching along with three claw scar marks on his back left leg, which was half red. His right paw was red along with his front left. His front right was the same as the back left.

**"He's.. beautiful..."** I said, crouching as the wolf moved closer to me. His sharp snowy blue orbs were studying me intently and he sat before me, tilting his head at me. I reached a hand out and he sniffed it before licking it and nuzzling his head against my palm. I laughed and stroked his fur, his tail thumping against the floor. **"How old is he?"** I glanced back up at Nico while petting the creature.

**"He's around.. three years or so, maybe less. Not quite sure."** He replied and crouched beside me to rub the wolf's back, who happily licked the male's cheek twice. **"He's a sweetheart.. and would not hurt a fly."**

I smiled as Beowulf padded away from us. We both stood and he turned to face me. **"I promise not to give away Beowulf being here."** I said.

**"Thank you."**

We chatted for awhile about random things like Beowulf's fur, the cloudy weather, the state of Raccoon City and about the people running it like the mayor and Brian Irons. Soon night was beginning to roll in and I was getting tired. I stood up from the couch and stretched. He stood a bit from me, having sat on the opposite chair.

**"I best be going now."** I said, glancing towards the door with a frown. **"I still have papers to finish for Mrs. Susan."**

He nodded and walked over to his door, which he held open for me. **"Can we talk sometime soon? I'd really like to get to know you better."** He said, studying my face.

I patted his shoulder as I stood in the doorway, grinning. **"Sure. That'd be wonderful."**

**"Great. I'll see you later, Alexandria."** He laughed and I left after we waved goodbye to each other. The hallway was quiet once the door clicked shut.

I walked back to my dorm in a better mood, humming to myself.

* * *

**[May 4, 1998 (10:40 PM)]**

Things were quiet after she departed. He had to admit he liked spending time with her, but his interest in her was more than just the outer. Yes, she was pretty, stunning even, and her personality balanced it. She was humble, intriguing, polite, a bit shy, compassionate and independent.

Beowulf had long since curled into a ball on the couch. He walked over to his closet and dug through it. Inside was a briefcase at the base that he pulled out. The digits were entered with nimble fingers and it clicked open to reveal what appeared to be a gun or something similar with some kind of cylinder connected to it. A clear liquid flowed through it. It was a jet injector, used by medical personnel to inject people with something, commonly used for mass vaccination.

He ran a finger along the metal and glass, smiling. **"Perhaps my medical interest will further soon.."** He mused aloud to himself, his mouth tipping into a smile.

**"I wonder how Lord Spencer is fairing.. perhaps I should pay him a short visit?"** He paused, rethinking that idea. **"No, he would not wish to see a former student who departed under such trying times."** He sighed and rubbed at his neck with a hand.

He sealed the container back, shutting the closest.

To be honest he wasn't just interested in the medical aspect of the world. Science had been another interest of his.

He walked over to his couch, thinking of Alexandria while he sat beside Beowulf and stroked the wolf's fur absently.


	6. 26: I Saw The Devil and Lived

**[May 7, 1998 (Unknown)]**

So today has proved interesting. I was approached by one of my fellow college students and they addressed a matter I knew nothing of. She had handed me the newspaper from late March and I read over it intently.

_**Animal Attack?**_

_**Woman mutilated May 20th.**_

_**At around 10 pm a 20 year-old young woman's body was found by a passer by on the left bank of the Marble River in the Older District of Raccoon City. Raccoon Police assume it to be a grizzly or other animal's doing because there are teeth marks along her mutilated arms and left foot that show considerable power. Since she was wearing a hiking boot on her remaining foot, it had been determined that she was attacked in the Arklay Mountains and fell into the river. They are hurrying to identify this woman.**_

This made me blink. Oh no.. it was starting.. I had a sinking feeling in my gut. My stomach began to hurt as I dreaded what was to come. Wait. I had made a promise. I was going to stop Umbrella. I thanked the girl and handed her back the newspaper before turning to run. I knew where I needed to go. I went straight to the police station.. and this was how I met them. All of them.

As soon as I pushed open the doors I bumped into a tall and lean frame hidden in a vest. I stumbled back, but a sleeved arm shot out and stabilized me by my shoulder. I blinked up at someone I did not expect to run into so suddenly.

Albert Wesker. Surprisingly he didn't wear his shades, which were no where to be seen. His grey-blue orbs studied me and his blonde hair was casually slicked back. I almost screamed.

Almost.

He cocked his head to the side at my wide eyed staring as a hint of a smirk played at the edges of his lips.

**"Are you alright?"** He asked politely.

I nodded and he released my shoulder and took a step back. **"I'm terribly sorry. I w-wasn't paying attention to w-where I was walking.."** He shook his head to dismiss my apology.

**"Do not worry. I was not injured and neither were you."** He stated calmly. I walked around him briskly, already feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment, but I didn't make it far before he called out to me. **"Where are you headed to?"**

I glanced over my shoulder and pointed down the hallway before me that I knew led to the S.T.A.R.S.'s offices.

He frowned just slightly and walked over to me so I paused to turn to face him. **"If you seek the S.T.A.R.S. I would gladly take the message to them."** He must have taken my confused face as encouragement to continue talking. **"I am Albert Wesker, the captain of the S.T.A.R.S. It is a pleasure to meet you, young lady."**

I didn't know what to say. I think he assumed my shocked expression meant I was speechless at discovering just who he was. On the contrary I was more shocked about actually MEETING him. I had only read about him or played as him in the games.. not to forget talking to him in my dreams.

Apparently waiting for a reply he pressed, **"Miss?"**

I snapped to attention and blinked up at him. **"Oh, uh! I need to uh.. go to the bathroom! Where is it?"**

His eyes narrowed at my words, but his hand moved to point down the opposite hall where a sign was posted 'bathroom'.

**"Thank you!"** I called as I rushed to the bathroom. The door clicked shut behind me and I breathed out a heavy sigh. Who was I kidding? I couldn't even go speak to the S.T.A.R.S. One had been right in front of me and yet I had choked up. How was I going to stop anything?

Four minutes later I left the bathroom after pretending to pee and washed my hands just in case. I walked down the hall and towards the S.T.A.R.S. office after checking to make sure the coast was clear. The door felt cool under my fingertips as I pushed them against the door, which opened a bit under my guiding movement.

Inside was them. The S.T.A.R.S.

All were wearing their uniforms and most were sitting at their desks. Chris seemed submerged in work while Jill sat at her seat checking something in a file. Barry was spinning in his chair, his desk empty of work. Joseph and Brad were talking to each other about some topic of interest. From what I could tell the Bravo team was gone. Wesker was no where in sight. I yelped when a hand grasped my shoulder and spun me around, the door shutting as my hand was forced away from it. I was looking up at a curious Wesker who removed his hand to cross them against his chest.

**"What do you think you're doing?"** He questioned in a cool voice.

**"Uhh.. I uh.."** I stuttered, trying to think of a logical solution for what he assumed was me spying (which I was), but nothing came to mind.

He drug me from the doorway down the hall and to a cell room that was located off the back of the building. He made me sit, taking a seat across from me. He then dove into questions.

**"Who are you?"**

**"Uh.."**

**"Why were you peeking into the S.T.A.R.S. office area?"**

**"I..."**

**"Why did you lie?"**

I could not form a coherent sentence to answer any of those questions and so he ended up rubbing his temple in frustration while I sat with my hands linked together and my head lowered to stare at the white tiled flooring.

He looked at me with a blank expression. **"Why are you unable to answer even the simplest of questions?"**

I flickered my eyes to the ceiling and inhaled deeply. He watched me as I gathered my will to remain steady and I said, **"Ok, just ask one question at a time.. and give me a chance to actually reply."** I said calmly.

He nodded. **"Who are you?"**

**"Alexandria Miller."**

**"Why are you here?"** He demanded in a neutral tone.

**"I'm.. interested in the S.T.A.R.S."** I answered with a thin smile. Truth be told I wasn't lying. Perhaps if I somehow gained access to the S.T.A.R.S. I could help defeat Umbrella?

**"Interested?"** He raised a brow and that hinted smirk flashed again.

**"Yeah. Any free spots?"** I asked smoothly. He only shook his head. **"Dang. I'm an excellent shot with a pistol and I have somewhat moderate combat skills, though only what I was taught by the teacher at the range."**

He chuckled at my words. **"You look.. a bit young to be trying to enlist, especially without training."**

**"I'm not young. I'm-"** I paused, thinking over what my I.D. said about me. I was supposed to be in my 20's according to my personal information. **"-23 years old."** That was the age on my I.D. and Driver's License. At his questioning gaze I explained, **"Yeah, I get it. I don't look like an adult. I can't help how I look."** I scowled and looked away, arms crossing.

**"Determined? Do you wish to be a S.T.A.R.S. member that badly? Why?"**

**"I'm just tired of people telling me what I can and can't do."** I grumbled, looking him straight in the eyes.

He half-smirked and stood, offering me a card that he pulled from his pocket. **"Perhaps if you have talent we'll talk further, miss Miller."**

**"Thanks, can I leave now?"** I asked, impatient.

**"I have one more question, if you'd be willing to answer."** He said, his gaze flickering across my face.

**"Ask away."** I said with a confused expression.

**"Are you, by any chance, related to a Fred Miller?"** His question baffled me. My mind was screaming: _I'm the adopted daughter of the Miller's from Kentucky, I'm not a Miller by blood!_

**"Not that I'm aware of."** I responded smoothly.

**"Ah, I see."** Was all he said as he turned and departed from the holding cell. He left the door open and so I took my leave. I had not done what I had come here for. My staying would do little.

So I ditched the place and made my way back to the dorm.


	7. 27: The Devil Freaks Me Out

**[June 16, 1998 (Unknown)]**

The town seems to be in a state of hysteria. There's been another murder in the mountain area. Though I know what it is I act just as confused as the rest when questioned. I roamed about the city until I found a newspaper which I purchased.

**_Raccoon Weekly_**

**_June 16th 1998_**

**_Monsters in Arklay Mountains? Some people claim they've seen monsters in the Arklay Mountains. The monsters are supposedly about the same size as large dogs and usually run in a pack as wolves do. This may sound like a group of ordinary wild dogs, but these monsters are surprisingly fierce and hard to hurt. They say these dogs won't bother you unless you wake them, so you smart readers should stay out of the Arklay Mountains for the time being. But if you're looking for adventure, check it out! You wanna try?_**

The words caused my heart to ache for I knew what was soon to happen. My determination to tell the S.T.A.R.S. made me think of how I could. Anonymous tips? Calls? Messages? All were good suggestions and so I stumbled into my dorm room several minutes later, searching for my notebooks.

I found one and began to scribble down ideas.

_ZOMBIES IN FOREST, SOME OF YOU WILL DIE._

I shredded that one and tossed the pieces into the trash can.

_CHECK MOUNTAIN MURDERS, HIGHLY SUSPICIOUS. BRING LOTS OF AMMO, YOU'LL NEED IT, BE CAREFUL WHO YOU TALK TO. KILLERS HIDE IN OPEN PLACES._

That sounded better. I put a S at the bottom and folded it several time. Somehow I needed to get this to the S.T.A.R.S. I knew where Chris Redfield lived. I had spent the last few weeks (aside from college and part time job) locating the residence of the members of S.T.A.R.S.

I searched my closet for the old black cloak that I had for rainy days and tossed it over my arm, leaving the dorm. Half way there I slipped into an alley and tossed the cloak on, the hood drawn over my head to hide my identity.

I checked the address I had scribbled on another piece of paper as I walked and soon I stood before a strange white home with a garage and a shed out back. It smelled of freshly cut grass and I walked up the stone path with a bounce in my step.

I knocked twice and the door soon opened to reveal Jill Valentine with a strange look on her face. Her hand was slowly reaching for the gun holstered at her side.

I must have looked strange. A semi-tall person shadowed in a deep and dark cloak knocking on the door in the daylight.

**"Hello?"** She asked hesitantly.

I held out my hand, the note centered in my palm. **"Take this.."** I said in the best male voice that I could muster.

**"What is it?"** She questioned, eyeing my hand like it was a detonator for a bomb.

**"It's a tip."** I replied. **"For the murders in the forest and mountain area around the city.."**

She carefully took the paper and I turned and fled down the street. I rounded a corner, but stopped to peek back at her. She was staring down at the paper as she opened it and read the contents with widening eyes.

**"Chris!"** She turned and shut the door behind her as she went to tell her partner.

I fist pumped the air, finally feeling like I was contributing. I tossed my old cloak into a nearby trash can.

I spun around and saw someone walking that looked familiar. I perked up as it appeared like.. _Dimitri?_

I ran after him, calling out. **"Wait!"**

The person kept walking and the somewhat empty streets were beginning to darken as day crept into night.

I finally caught up with the person and grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. He half turned and glared at me, but it was not Dimitri. My eyes had somehow and completely thought he was Dimitri but in reality standing before me was Albert Wesker.

**"Miss Miller?"** He asked, pivoting fully to face me. I yet again could not work my lips properly while my brain was yelling a nasty string of curses.

**"I'm so sorry! I thought you- I mean I could of sworn- what I'm trying to say is I thought you were someone else, an old friend of mine. I see now that I'm mistaken.."** I explained, trying to figure out how the street lights had played a trick on my sight.

**"It's quite alright."** He said dryly and gestured with a nod of his head to my hand on his arm.

I instantly jerked it away.

**"Why are you out at this time of night? People are disappearing and turning up murdered. You should be home."** He spoke with a calm note as he adjusted the glasses on his face.

**"I was uhh.. shopping!"** The way his eyes narrowed told me he knew I was fibbing.

**"Would you like me to escort you to your home? It is not safe to be out alone so late."** He said with a twitch of his lips.

**"Umm.. s-sure.. I'm actually kind of.. scared of the dark.."** I grumbled, looking away because I was embarrassed with the confession. _Yes, I'm 40 something in the body of a young adult who looks like a teen that is still scared of the dark. Go figure the irony! Haha._

**"Why ever would you fear the dark? You do not seen like a.. woman.. who fears the boogie man and demons in the closet."** This amused him apparently because he started to laugh after having said that. **"Are you?"**

To be honest I wasn't the type to even care about the boogie man or closet creatures of any sort. Hell, anything supernatural to me was just an attempt to scare children. I was no child, but there were things out there that scared me.

Serial killers, kidnappers, body violators (as I detested the r word) and now infected people that were dubbed zombies because of how they stumbled, moaned and ate people.

I shook my head to his question. **"Hardly. My reason for fearing the dark is beyond superstitions, myths and mythical creatures."** I snorted.

He chuckled. **"As much as I would love to hear these reasons, miss Miller, we'd best be off."**

**"Alright. I live at the college dorms."** He nodded.

We walked in an awkward silence and his towering form threw its shadow over me. I felt like a dwarf compared to him. I kept my eyes locked on the ground as we walked and I spotted a rock, which I kicked off into some store's closed doorway.

Wesker was eyeing me intently and I could feel his sharp gaze on me. **"I hope I didn't delay you from something important."** I mumbled.

He shook his head. **"I was on my way home, so it is no trouble."** He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

**"Oh, good. I'd feel even worse if you did."** I sighed. He didn't answer. I peered up at him and he glanced to me with an arched brow. **"Can I ask you a question?"**

**"You just did."**

**"... Really? Don't be literal."** I huffed.

**"You wanted to ask a question and you placed it as a question. That contradicts itself."** He said and I just rolled my eyes.

**"Ok, enough, I get it."** I growled.

**"You may."** He said after I had went silent for well over two minutes.

**"I dunno, this might seem personal, but you don't look like someone who enjoys being a cop. You're all stiff and reserved, but you hold such a commanding air about you that it seems fitting. Why did you become a cop?"** I commented, watching how he reacted.

His step faltered for just a second before it held pace with my own. He remained quiet as he thought and finally he answered. **"I wish to protect the citizens of this city. Do I require a reason beyond that?"**

Just like him. He acted the same as in the game, but not as cocky or egotistical. Not yet, at least. **"I suppose not."**

I began to walk faster, not at all liking the need to talk. I had so much bubbled up inside of me. I was scared that I'd spill the beans accidentally. I had to stay away from him.

**"You said you live at the dorms. What classes are you taking?"** He asked, easily keeping up with my quicker pace.

**"It's my first year so I'm taking all the basics along with more science-related classes because they interest me."**

**"Like?"**

**"Bio-engineering and Virology."** At this his gaze brightened and he looked at me with approval.

**"Interesting choice of classes."** He adjusted his glasses.

**"Thanks. I'm going to take more classes, but for now I just want the basic knowledge. I've always been fascinated with science. The rest are just more advanced and I can handle that. A.. relative-"** I almost slipped and said dad. **"-of mine was a scientist. He worked in a big medical company and I was his assistant as a child. I helped, but never in the labs."**

He seemed to understand what I was getting at. Being an assistant had kicked up my interest. What I didn't mention was that it was actually since I was a child. He looked at me again and half smirked.

**"I once held an interest in science, but I brushed it aside to join S.T.A.R.S. as the captain."** I was surprised he said that.

Yeah. I know you did. My mind said sarcastically.

**"Ohhh."** I said, playing dumb. **"That's so cool."** He looked at me skeptically. **"What? I'm not joking!"**

**"Your choice of words is amusing. '_Cool_'?"** He chuckled calmly. The sound itself sounded forced.

**"Shut up!"** I snapped, but I didn't mean it. After all of this talking.. I felt more at ease with him. It felt like when we were kids and we'd chat while our parents were busy. Of course he didn't know who I truly was.

He could never know I was his ageless cousin who he had grown up to experiment on.

**"May I ask you something personal?"**

**"Mm?"**

**"What happened to your parents?"**

He froze in his step and I followed suit, spinning around to face him. He was frowning and I could tell he was about to reply with something like 'that's none of your business'.

**"Before you answer let me clarify. The relative of mine who worked as a scientist was good friends with a woman named Caroline Wesker a long time ago. During one of our talks he mentioned she had a son named Albert. I was just curious if that was you by any chance."**

He had a suspicious air about him now. He removed his sunglasses and began to clean them with a cloth he produced from his back pocket. Not even looking at me he spoke, **"Miss Miller, you are too curious for your own good. What happened in my past is none not your concern. My parents are gone and have been for years. That is all I will say on the matter."** He looked up at me for a second and his eyes were dark and dangerous. **"Do you have any more questions or may we get back to walking?"**

I threw my hands up. **"Fine!"** I snapped angrily. I kind of figured be wouldn't answer, but for what he said my temper began to rise. I stomped on ahead, not caring if he was following me or not. I was one quick stop from being on pissed-off-train and I needed to rein it in before I did something I regretted.

I could hear him moving behind me. I whirled around, jabbed a finger up and growled, **"Thank you for the company, but I can make the rest of the way alone."**

He chuckled at my temper showing and shook his head. **"I will depart if my presence is unwanted. Good night, miss Miller."** He said, spinning on his heels to head in the opposite direction.

**"Wait!"** At my yell he stopped, but kept his back to me. **"About the S.T.A.R.S."**

**"Meet me at the police station tomorrow at 10 AM. If you have any talent we shall see about that."** He said over his shoulder and continued walking.

**"Alright!"** I whipped around and ran towards home.

This was my chance!


	8. 28: Test, Test, More Tests!

**[June 17, 1998 (8:10 AM)]**

So today's a great day! I get to show my stuff and hopefully gain approval from the S.T.A.R.S. members and captain. I might get to be a member. That could help me stop Umbrella.

I showered and dressed in a simple attire that had flexibility and I could run in if needed. A pair of black sweat pants with a light blue tank top plus my black ballet flats. I ate a quick breakfast that consisted of eggs and buttered toast before putting the dishes in the sink.

I locked the door behind me as I skipped down the hallway and to the double doors. I jumped down the small front steps and landed with a 'ya!' at the base. Then I took off running. I saw someone walking away from the male dorms and I recognized the boy as my friend. **"Nico!"** I called out to him.

He turned his head to acknowledge me and he walked over, a mischievous edge to his strange grey orbs. **"Hey there, Alexandria!"** He said in greeting. I stopped and waited until he stood before me.

We were both looking at the other.

**"You look like you're in a great mood. What's brought that out?"** He asked with a smile.

**"Oh, it's nothing."** I said nonchalantly.

He snorted. **"It is not nothing if it brings you happiness. Tell me what it is you're happy about, Alexandria."**

**"I'm looking into an interest of mine, that's all."** I replied.

**"Interest?"** He asked with a grin now.

**"Yeah."** His brow arched as I said this and he was now looking at me with a knowing gaze in his eyes. I doubted we were on the same page.

**"Care to explain?"** He inquired.

**"I'm meeting with a very important person to see if I can join a very awesome team."** I answered, skirting around details, but I knew he'd want more than this.

**"Sounds fun. What team? Please tell me it's not sports. Those are dreadfully dull aside from soccer."** He frowned deeply at the topic of sports.

**"No, it's not sports. I'm not that type of person. Have you heard of the S.T.A.R.S. teams?"** As soon as I said this his face turned pale, his grey orbs widening.

Then his face turned to anger.

**"Alexandria, no. That life is too dangerous. You don't have any of the things to do that type of life."** He grabbed my arms and his grip was strong and it hurt.

**"Nico, you're hurting me.. What's gotten into you?"** I whispered, blue eyes wide with fear.

**"A police officer killed my brother and mother right before my eyes. He would have killed me had my father not got in the way. His death gave me the time to escape.."** He said. **"You cannot.."** There was desperation in his voice.

**"What?"** I asked, taken aback.

**"The man who killed my family.."** He paused, trying to relax his fists.

**"Is?"** I dreaded his answer.

**"Albert Wesker."**

I thought then that the world had shattered.

* * *

**[June 17, 1998 (9:50 AM)]**

**"****_Where is she at?_****"**

**"****_I dunno, captain. Perhaps she has college work?_****"**

**"****_Today is Wednesday. College is out today as a free day._****"**

**"****_Ohhh.. so about that lead I told you of. Should we heed it? It sounds like it's important._****"**

**"****_Look into it more, Valentine._****"**

**"****_Alright._****"**

**"****_Ah, Christopher. There you are._****"**

**"****_Yes, captain Wesker?_****"**

**"****_We have a potential coming soon. I will need your help in seeing if she is capable or not._****"**

**"****_Sure thing, but shouldn't you have Barry do that?_****"**

**"****_Barry will not be back until tomorrow. The evaluation is today._****"**

**"****_Understood, captain._****"**

**"****_Oh and Redfield?_****"**

**"****_Yeah?_****"**

**"****_Inform Valentine that she will be in charge until we return._****"**

**"****_Will do._****"**

* * *

**[June 17, 1998 (10:10 AM)]**

So I was late because I had spent the walk to the police station thinking about what Nico had told me. I knew Wesker was evil. He had killed Marcus and was going to kill many others soon, but to hear that he had killed my friend's family made me sick. I wanted to hurl, but I kept my breakfast in my stomach.

I found the walk to be refreshing as it gave me time to think. I needed the chance to sit and full digest everything, but I was late so I'd have to settle for the walk I was doing.

I wanted to throw a rock through a window but the consequences and wrongness of that outweighed my want.

So I settled for kicking stones in my path.

I arrived at the police station twenty minutes late and was not surprised to find Wesker missing. Waiting for me, instead, was someone that made me smile. Chris Redfield.

He took in my child-like frame and frowned. **"Alexandria Miller?"** He asked hesitantly as if I was the wrong person. When I nodded he brightened just a bit. **"Captain Wesker went ahead to the range to get it set up. I will take you there."**

**"Fine by me."** So we drove in his jeep to the firing range. It was located up close to the forest area, but had a chain link fence around it. It was an indoor one and the building itself was long, tall and gray.

Waiting for us inside was Wesker, who was practicing his accuracy with a pistol. It looked like his Samurai Edge. It was! It had the S.T.A.R.S. emblem on it. The cranking of gears echoed as targets appeared in the field beyond the sectioned parts where one shot from. By each was a headset and off towards the side was several cabinets of various rifles and pistols. His shots were right on the mark and the recoil didn't seem to faze him.

He stopped shooting as he noticed our entry and holstered his gun to greet us.

**"Good of you to finally arrive."** So much for a greeting..

**"Sorry for the delay, a friend of mine wanted to talk to me before I left."** He tipped his head in a nod.

**"Shall we begin?"** He said, gesturing to the cabinets and so I stepped over to scan them.

Inside the first cabinet I pointed to a sleek and silver Colt Model 1911A1, or M1911 for short, the gun of which I was so familiar with.

As fond of the pistol as I was I actually knew quite a lot about it. It was semi-automatic and made in the US. It was designed by John Browning in the early 1900s and in time sold quite a lot of them. It was a .45 caliber pistol with a short recoil that was magazine fed, single-action. The magazine carried 7 rounds. The barrel length was 5.03 inches, the weight (empty) was 2.44 pounds and the overall length was 8.25 inches.

Chris admired the gun, grinning. **"Nice choice."** He opened the cabinet with the keys that Wesker handed him and retrieved the pistol. Giving me three magazines with the pistol he ushered me towards a stall and pointed to my target.

It was typical, in the form of a person. The areas around the forehead and heart were circled several times with a small red circle in the center. I didn't need the headset so I let it rest where it was, noticing how Chris sat in the chair to the left of my back while Wesker stood on the right. I breathed deeply, taking a wide-spread stance. I raised my right arm, the one with the pistol, and placed my left palm around the bottom of the grip/handle, taking aim at the heart area.

I squeezed the trigger, but my shot went wide as something blew against my ear, distracting me. The gun jerked in my hand while I turned to find the source of the interference. Wesker was noticeable smirking at my discomfort.

**"You have good form, but you are easily distracted."** He said, gaining a dark frown from me.

**"That was unfair."** I snapped, glaring at him with frosty blue orbs.

**"Life is unfair. To survive you must be able to withstand your environment lest it overcome you. Try again."**

I glared at him for a few more seconds before I fixed my posture, taking up my stance again. The pistol raised to level with the heart target. My finger tightened around the trigger, my hands gripping the handle.

Nothing happened, no distractions. Right as my finger pulled back a chuckle rumbled in my ear. I yelled and the shot clipped the target's left arm.

I whirled around to snarl at Wesker. **"Do you want to see what I'm capable of or do you want me to just keep missing?"**

Chris was laughing.

**"This line of work requires one to be in possible hostile situations. You must be ready for the unexpected. You have to be able to focus. You must learn to blot out sounds around you, to focus solely on your target."** Wesker elaborated his reason for distracting me.

I just rolled my eyes.

**"This next shot will not include any distractions. Do not worry."** He smirked.

I fixed my position and took aim for the third time. I held the pistol and inhaled. I squeezed the trigger, the gun jerking. I exhaled, lowering it to check out my shot.

Chris stood, pointing to the target. **"It hit dead on!"**

**"So it did."** Wesker said with approval. There was a small hole in the red circle. **"Try consecutive rounds."**

I nodded and took aim. My finger tugged fluidly, each shot hitting just where I wanted them to, all rounds echoing as they were fired.

**"You have quite the aim."** Wesker said as I raised the barrel to my lips to blow the smoke away.

**"Where did you learn how to shoot like that?"** Chris asked, curiosity in his voice.

**"I went to an instructor and he taught me how to use all kinds of weapons."** I answered smoothly. **"Apparently I'm a natural when it comes to firearms."**

Wesker walked to the second cabinet as I set the pistol down on the counter area. He picked out two things.

The first was a Heckler & Koch. From what I could tell it was a sub-machine gun (a MP5A3) with a retractable stock and early hand-guard. I couldn't tell anything about the length or weight, but it shot 9x19mm Parabellum cartridges in a 30-round detachable box magazine.

The second was a long rifle that I guessed was something really high powered. It was a M16A1, an assault rifle, with a 20-box round magazine. I knew literally nothing else about this specific rifle.

He handed me the first and placed the second on the counter. He handed me the box magazine with the weapon and gestured to the new target that had locked into place. I attached the magazine and took aim, my left palm feeling cold against the underside of the rifle.

I fired a burst of ten rounds at the forehead target, most of which tore through the circle right around the red circle.

Chris clapped his hands and looked to Wesker. **"She's almost as good a shot as I am."**

The captain didn't reply.

I fired the other twenty rounds in one spray and made a circle around the red area with a grin. Once empty I set it down on the counter and lifted the M16A1 and slapped the 20 round into the rifle before I took aim. This time I took up a different stance. While it was easier for me to fire the Heckler with room between the shoulder and the butt I knew I could not do that with this weapon. The butt was pressed against my shoulder, the sight locked on a new target that had shifted in. I aimed for the heart. My right hand gripped the trigger and the handle (or grip) while the other rested along the bottom of the rifle like with the Heckler.

**"Now. You have twenty rounds. There will be ten targets that will appear."** I blinked as Wesker said this, my initial target disappearing. Instead ten targets popped up, scattered about the field beyond my spot. Some were close and some distant, some clustered close to each other.

I noticed something strange about a pair that was directly in the middle. One was kind of over the shoulder of another that said CIVILIAN. I'd have to shoot the one in the back.

**"You cannot kill the pedestrian. You must get at least one shot in each target's heart section. You can only take two shots at any one target. If you miss those two shots that specific target will vanish. If you get one or both shots into a target then it will remain and you move on to the next. Understood?"** Wesker explained this challenge and I nodded quickly. I took aim at the farthest to the left. I'd work my way over, leaving the hostage situation for last.

**"Begin."** The blonde stated.

I took a breath, aimed at the heart and fired. Next target. Fired. Next. Fired. I did quick single shots on each target aside from the hostage one.

As I was loading up another round for the second try I heard Chris say, **"Woah, captain. Did you see that? She got seven out of nine."**

**"I'm saving the hostage for last."** I muttered as I realigned the barrel to the first of the two I had missed.

Have you ever heard of the phrase '_Boom. Headshot._'? That's what I wanted to shout, only it was a heart shot.

The bullet zipped through the red circle, but was right on the line. It still counted for me.

I took aim at the second target. I tugged on the trigger. The bullet went just outside of the red circle and I cursed under my breath. The target folded down against the floor.

This left me with a lot of rounds, though only two mattered. I aimed carefully at the only target visible behind the civilian's frame. I paused and looked to Wesker.

**"This shot is impossible. The only target is the head and I'm supposed to be aiming for the heart. Am I allowed to fire at it?"** Wesker shook his head to this question. **"Kill the civilian?"** He shook his head again, smirking.

Wait.. I had a daring idea. I just hoped it worked. I aimed carefully and inhaled.. Shifted aim just a fraction.. and fired.

Chris jumped up from his seat as he yelled something, but I was too busy studying the target to hear what he said.

The civilian target moved to the side and I knew I had won then. The shot had went straight into the red circle of the bad guy's heart. I looked to Wesker. **"The civilian has suffered a minor shot that tore straight through. He or she will live."**

He clapped his hands slowly. **"Well done. You passed the first test. You have good form and your shots are well placed, but you still have to learn how to handle any situation you're in, including the implications of something distracting you."**

I beamed with pride, though I felt bad for the civilian. I guessed that being shot was not fun, but at least it would live.

**"What next?"** I asked. He gestured to the cabinets and I hurriedly put the weapons and extra ammo up. He then led us to a side door that went to an equally long, but smaller padded room.

**"This is for combat scenarios. This is where we'll measure how well you are with both your body and a blade. Chris, you're up."** Wesker said, moving to stand beside a desk with a clipboard on it.

Chris cracked his knuckles as I gulped. **"Wait, wait. I have to fight him?"**

Chris nodded and we both moved to the first mat. **"I'm going to teach you how to move, to counter, to strike, to block and to win."**

**"Awesome!"** I cheered.

Before I was even ready he ran forward and stopped just a few feet from me, his arm extended to where his fist was level with my forehead. I flinched and blinked.

**"Lesson one. You must always be alert. You have to know when your opponent will strike. There will be times when you will be caught off guard or unexpectedly assaulted and you have to know how to react."**

He shifted back to his spot and gestured a hand towards him, urging me to attack him. I dashed forward and right as I was going to punch him he grasped my arm and jerked forward, using my own weight to flip me onto my back as he pivoted. He let go of my arm and offered his hand to help me up.

**"Lesson two. Your own weight can be used against you. Running recklessly into a fight will get you hurt or worse. Remember that it's not just your life on the line. You might have to protect someone."**

I got up and walked back over to my spot, dusting myself off.

**"Yeah, I get it-"** I tried to say, but he cut me off.

**"Do you? Try again."** He did his hand gesture of bring it on.

I ran towards him, but right as I was almost on him I ducked low from his punch, pushed up from the ground and swung my fist at his jaw. It connected and he took a step back to steady himself, rubbing at his jaw.

**"Nice hit."** He commented.

**"Expect the unexpected."** I snickered and walked back over to my position.

**"Indeed. Now, let's try hand to hand."** He dashed toward me and swung his left fist and I leaned back to avoid it. I did something I knew he wouldn't expect. I tipped all the way back and flipped, landing on my hands as my right foot swung up to kick his chest.

Apparently he had expected something as his left arm blocked it, his hand turning to latch onto my ankle. He twisted and I spun in sync to swing my left leg at his head. His right arm flashed up to block it and then he pushed me.

I rolled and jumped to my feet, already hearing his advance. I dropped to the floor, rolling as he stomped at where I had been.

I got up quickly and struck at his shoulder, though it did little as he caught my arm and yanked, swinging me around to throw me at the wall. I braced and the wall connected with my palms.

I turned and saw him already swinging at me so I yelled and ducked, my hands flickering to push his chest with my palms in a hard blow. He staggered back and came at me again.

This went on for awhile. I blocked most of his hits and countered a few while a couple of my own connected or missed. I was exhausted by the time he called it to end and I leaned forward, hands on my knees, panting.

I had sustained many blows to my ribs, shoulders and back. He had less, but mainly around his chest where I had slipped through his defenses.

**"Lesson three."** Chris said. **"Use your enemy's weaknesses to your advantage. You should know several of them."** I nodded slowly.

**"Impressive. You proved yourself a match against Christopher."** Wesker walked over to his, examining us both.

**"Actually.. most of that was either reflex or adrenaline."** Wesker chuckled as I said this.

**"The next challenge will be with a blade, but first rest."**

So we rested for several minutes. When I felt ready for the next test I was told to walk to the second mat and wait. Out from a smaller attached room came Wesker, who had several blades in his hold. He set them down outside of the mat and I took the time to study them. There was katanas, swords, rapiers, fencing blades, spears, daggers, stilettos and even a machete. He gestured to the pile.

**"Pick whatever weapon you want."** He grabbed a sword and walked to his side of the mat.

I froze. I was going to fight Wesker with a sword? _Oh god.. I mean, oh shit._

I went to the pile and lifted a katana and checked the weight. It felt good, evenly balanced and sturdy. It had a long blade that ended at the small silver ribbon-laced navy handle.

I swung it a few times as I walked to my spot, testing how it moved.

**"The rules are simple."** Chris called out to us. **"No maiming, stabbing, blows below the belt and no dirty tricks."**

**"Shouldn't we be using wooden blades so we don't hurt each other?"** I yelled, unsure of this.

**"If you do get cut you'll be fine."** Chris laughed.

**"Ready?"** Wesker asked and I shrugged.

**"Ready as I'm going to be."**

**"Begin!"** Chris shouted.

Wesker just stood there and waited for me to move. So I walked toward him slowly, swinging the blade in circles as I prepared myself for this mentally.

_Ok, I'm going to sword fight an expert at martial arts and other stuff. There's no way I can beat him._

Just as I began to strike his sword flickered up and deflected it while his palm zipped out to push me back. I grunted and straightened, glaring at him.

**"I see how it is.."** I murmured while he smirked. So then we began to trade blows, each of us skillfully avoiding being hit by the other's blade.

I knew I couldn't last long as I felt his advancing strikes parry my own. Soon I felt his sliding around mine. The blade nicked my hand and my blade was thrown from my hand to clatter to the floor while I yelled a curse. His blade's tip was just a few inches from my throat.

**"Everything is a weapon if used correctly. You must learn to not completely rely on your weapon, because if you lose that weapon you're as good as dead unless to can figure something out."** Wesker said calmly, his deep voice a rumble as he stepped back to put room between us.

**"I understand-"**

**"Let's go again, only this time pick a different weapon."** I picked up the katana and walked over to the pile, setting it down. I picked up two daggers and twirled them at my side, grinning.

**"A combination. Good option, but it will be harder to get close when I have the reach advantage."**

I spun the left dagger and grinned at him. **"Let me handle that disadvantage."** He said nothing as we took up our positions and prepared.

**"Begin!"** The marksman called as I rushed forward.

I brought the right knife up and out, swinging it toward him while the left remained at my side. His hold shifted as the blade flickered up to block the attack, but I had a plan. The left knife shot up and toward his chest, but he spun, crouching low while his leg flew out to kick mine out from under me. I landed on my back and I blinked as I felt something cool against my neck.

Wesker adjusted his glasses with his free hand, smirking. **"That trick doesn't work on me."** He said confidently.

I just grinned at him and yanked my arm. While he was talking I had shifted my outstretched fallen hand to were the blade was behind his booted left foot. When I pulled he stumbled back and I rolled to my side, getting up. I smacked his leg, causing him to fall. Right as I was about to pounce he rolled out of the way and I landed in a crouch, the blade of his weapon resting against my back.

**"You can improvise. That is good. Being adaptable is good in combat. You must use not only your own momentum but your opponents against them. If you have the best position you are more likely to succeed. Your footing is essential. The loss of it could be your end."** He lectured me, though I knew all of this.

I stood up as he moved the blade away. **"So have I passed your tests?"** I frowned, anxious to get done with this.

**"Not yet. You passed this one, but your next is more formidable. How well are you with simulations?"** I blinked at his choice of words.

Was he talking about those rooms where you go through an event for practice without having to actually be there? **"..I don't know, I've never been in one..?"** I said hesitantly, though it sounded like a question.

His smirk twitched.


	9. 29: Did I or Did I Not Pass?

**[June 17, 1998 (10:30 AM)]**

I found myself, minutes later, hooked into a machine, in the next room, with a helmet over my head. Through it, I was told, I would be facing virtual situations that ranged from hostage, hostile or extreme scenarios. My task was to complete each scene with a score of at least 70 percent.

The first one I was given was a hostile environment. I was in a field of trampled flowers while muddy roads paved pathways off to the left and right, ringing around the field. Trees were scattered and rain fell from dark clouds in heavy sheets to blanket the earth with a cool touch and a light fog. I could see bodies littering the ground in trails as if they'd been in lines and were mowed down by a Gatling gun from a passing plane.

I could hear the ring of gunshots and the echo of cannons as I ducked behind a large rock that was sitting close by. Many of these large rocks were thrown about as if placed for cover by human hands. I could tell that this was a battlefield and I was on one side while the opposing side shot at my cover.

A blue-clothed soldier was already behind the rock and he thrust a rifle with a strap into my hand. **"Alright, Lieutenant!"** He said to me over the ring of cannonball fire. **"You are the only one capable of hitting the people operating the cannons!"** He gestured a hand beyond the rock towards a line of cannons that smoked as they fired shots.

**"Understood!"** A female voice replied and I assumed it was mine in this virtual world.

I waited until the cannons echoed and I jumped up, using the rock as a holder for the barrel of my rifle. My hand flicked the sight up to aim and I studied the distant man controlling the central cannon. I breathed and fired and the man collapsed under my well-placed shot. I did this several times, avoiding being a target when the cannons aimed toward us. When I had an opening I took it, a man falling under my precise rounds.

Soon all of the cannons were empty of people and I beamed with pride as I reloaded.

I suddenly realized why the guy looked familiar. That was clothes worn by a Union soldier during the American Civil War between the north and the south. If I recalled correctly Union was the north while Confederate was the south. This man looked like Nico with his tidy black hair and his sharp grey eyes.

**"Well done!"** He congratulated.

Something flashed on the barrel of my rifle and its brightness forced me to look at it. **100%**.

The view dissolved and a new one appeared. This one was entirely different. I was in an empty house that seemed like one in the downtown of some city. The interior was elegantly placed and so I was curious about how outside looked, but when I peered through a window all I saw was a hazy grayness.

A scream pierced the air and I turned quickly to see where it was because it was actually pretty loud. I found nothing, just an empty lobby and hallway. I took careful steps, making my way down the hall after I has snatched an umbrella from the bin beside the door.

It felt cold under my grasp and surprisingly the air around me felt chilly. I stalked down the hallway until I was where I thought the scream had come from. I grabbed the door's knob slowly, took a breath and threw the door open with a twist and push of my hand. I was looking at an empty bathroom. The scream flared again and I took off running toward the end of the hallway where the sound was loudest.

I pushed the door open with a sharp kick and held up the umbrella to block any attack that may be coming my way, though the sight before me was entirely unexpected.

A table stood in the middle of the kitchen and on it was a tape recorder that was spinning. Another scream echoed from it and I hissed as I realized I had fallen into a trap.

A loud chuckle that sounded like it was everywhere caused me to spin in circles, alert.

**"You never let your guard down, do you?"** A voice called and I could not pinpoint where it was coming from. **"Let's play a game, shall we? You have fifteen minutes to find me! If you locate me before the time runs out she'll live. If you fail I'll kill her!"**

Her?

**"Who are you!"** I yelled, turning around. I felt like I was being watched.

**"Tick, tock!"**

I growled as I left the kitchen, the umbrella clutched tightly in my hold. I checked the bedroom, bathroom, living room and dining room. All were empty, which left the upstairs to be checked.

I slipped up the stairs, all the while hearing the tick of a grandfather clock on this floor.

The first door opened under my touch and it was an empty children's bedroom. The tasteful design of it made me scan it before I shut the door quietly and went to the next. I paused, hand on the knob as a sob came from the last door. I stepped toward it stealthily, holding my free hand out to push the door, but I froze as my hand hovered an inch from the wood.

**"Time is but a chance, it leaves you in a trance. When time runs through you'll be left dead, that is true!"** The voice was all over the place. I couldn't tell where it started.

I knew he was trying to distract me. I recalled what Wesker said.

**"****_This line of work requires one to be in possible hostile situations. You must be ready for the unexpected. You have to be able to focus. You must learn to blot out sounds around you, to focus solely on your target._****"**

So I took a deep breath and threw the door open. Before me stood a masked man clutching the arm of a woman, the barrel of a pistol pressed against her head.

**"One more step, little observer, and she's dead."** I recognized the voice. This was getting more real by the passing second.

**"Rango Hawkins?"** I whispered, unsure of who it was. He chuckled and I could faintly see the silver strands of hair through the black holes.

The woman looked.. slightly familiar as well. I frowned deeply as I took in her fair blonde hair, her older looking features and her scared almond eyes. It dawned on me just who she was. **"Adela!"**

**"Help!"** She pleaded, her small frame squirming in the ex-Night Rider's hold.

**"Shut up!"** He snapped. When she quieted he directed his attention to me, but I was already in action.

My hand flicked, the umbrella propelling forward to slip between the gun and her shoulder. I yanked up and the pistol was knocked from his hand. I pulled back as he moved to push her away from him, swinging the umbrella to clock him upside the head.

I knew this was reckless, I could have gotten her killed, but this was Adela. My best friend.. even if I hadn't seen her in more than 20 years.

I just snapped.

I dashed and snatched up the pistol, aiming it at Rango who was recovering. I squeezed the trigger. He was thrown back as the powerful round penetrated his chest.

He laid on the floor where he landed. I retrieved the fallen pistol. A glow flared on the metal of the barrel. **100%**. I had completed the second, on to the next.

The scene was beginning to dissolve as the third began to appear, but it zipped into blackness. I awoke to see Chris removing the helmet and waving a hand before my face.

**"Ale.. Alexand... Alexandria!"** He tapped my cheek twice, snapping his fingers.

Wesker hovered close by. **"She seems to be suffering from imaginative simulation."** He said with an almost inaudible sigh.

**"Will she be ok?"** Chris questioned, poking at my cheek. I flinched away from his touch, my ocean orbs wide. All I could see was Adela's frightened look with Rango's predatory one over her shoulder. **"And what do you mean by that?"**

**"Her mind crafted an illusion inside of the simulator. Because of this.. illusion.. we were allowed to see what she was imagining during the scenarios on the monitor. She'll be fine once we get her stabilized."**

I was clawing at the air, snarling in anger as I saw Rango threatening my friend with a gun. It had felt so _real_.

**"Aahhhhhh!"** I was screaming and Chris was forced to hold my shoulders and shake me, trying to pull me from my hallucinations, but all I saw was Rango holding me.

**"Stay back! I'm warning you!"** I growled, smacking at the hands being moved toward me by the marksman.

**"You're alright!"** Chris said soothingly, but all I heard was the deep chuckle of Rango as he mocked me.

**"****_You think you're safe? You will never be safe. Even your mind will betray you. How does it feel to have your memories and thoughts manipulated by a dead man?_****"** I could see Rango grinning, though my mind thought this illusion was real.

I closed my eyes, crying now as the anger seeped out of me in shaky breaths.

I felt something strike my cheek hard and my head snapped to the side, white strands shifting to shroud my face as my vision began to clear. I no longer heard the insane laughter of a dead man or the pleas of my old best friend.

I now heard a sharp voice whispering into my ear. **"Alexandria, push aside what you see. Breathe. The hallucinations will disappear."** It was Wesker.

I shut my eyes and calmed my body, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Once I felt steady I opened my eyes to see Wesker and Chris looking at me. Chris was worried, but trying not to show it. Wesker looked stoic with his glasses and his thin-lipped, blank features.

**"What.. what happened?"** I asked, rubbing at my cheek where I'd been hit.

**"The simulations are void. You began to hallucinate while inside. Who were the people in the situations you faced?"** Wesker asked with a twitch of his lips.

**"Ghosts from my past, I guess you could say."** I muttered. **"So what now?"** I asked, looking to them both with a frown.

**"I say she did great, captain. A little more work and she'll be better than both of us."** Chris was laughing and Wesker leveled a blank glance at him.

**"I suppose she has potential, talent even."** Wesker finally spoke. **"But it is still too early for field work."**

I groaned. _Lovely._

**"She can be my assistant, if she wishes. With the proper paperwork she'll be ready to go."** The cold captain looked to me, his steel grey-blue eyes flashing behind his glasses.

_That'd be perfect!_ **"That's fine by me."** I responded. _Yes! Maybe I can contribute now! Plus keep an eye on Wesker._ **"But the thing is.. I'm on summer break and I need a place to sleep."**

Chris raised both of his hands. **"Not my place."**

Wesker sighed. **"So long as you do not disturb me, then you have the guest bedroom."**

I beamed a smile. Chris offered to drive me to my dorm to collect my things, but Wesker had to work that night so I was stuck at the S.T.A.R.S. office for hours with my bag, waiting for him to finish up.

I ended up falling asleep in the chair, listening to the scratching of pen on paper, the occasional tap of fingers on the desk top and the low sighs of the writer.


	10. 30: Dinner With The Devil

**Author: So I've put out five more chapters, so enjoy.~**

**n_n**

* * *

**[June 17, 1998 (11:40 PM)]**

The girl had fallen asleep. Though she didn't snore her presence was grating. She lacked manners from what he could tell, she was childish and hyperactive. She must have lacked parental guidance as a child.

This was just his exterior observation of her attitude. Internally she was intelligent, she held very good reflexes, was quick on her toes and she had the tools that a police officer required. All in all she might have been suited for the task if not for her inexperience. She had a lot to learn, but there was this.. feeling he get around her, like he knew her from somewhere. He couldn't shake this feeling even when he watched her sleeping form in the chair across from him.

She must have gotten tired of watching him write, but his paperwork came first. It was now currently 11:30 and he could feel his body wanting to stop. He had finished the paperwork minutes before and was working on another issue, but it could wait.

He stood, moving over to wake up. She did not stir under his prodding hand. He pushed harder. **"Wake up."** He said in an irritated voice.

She still did not stir.

He pushed her shoulder harder and she tipped over and fell into the floor. She was dead asleep. What a bother.. So he was forced to carry her and her bag to his car. He strapped her seat belt in after setting her down, her bag laid in the back seat. Her head just rolled until it rested sideways.

The car ride home was quiet as it always was, aside from the roar of the engine and the shifted of gears. She still did not move. He kept glancing toward her as he drove, shifting once more before looking to her. Her eyelids were fluttering as if she was dreaming.

**"What a nuisance.."** He grumbled.

He pulled into the driveway of a one story grey-walled home that had a porch out back, a shed and a basement. He killed the engine, sighing.

First her bag.. then her.

He got out, shutting the door behind him and retrieved her bag in the back seat. The steps disappeared under his booted feet as he walked up them, unlocking his door with the inserted key and a sharp turn. The door pushed open as he stepped inside, setting the bag down to the right of the doorway. Then he went to fetch the girl, who still had not awoken.

He laid her down on the couch and patted her cheek, trying to wake her up. **"Why are you unable to get up?"**

She did not answer.

**"Whatever."** He walked to his kitchen to make food and wondered how long she would sleep.

He was going to make spaghetti and garlic bread.

* * *

**[June 17, 1998 (11:20 PM)]**

I was trapped in a dream, a vision placed in the future. I was having a.. premonition.

I was stuck in a barred cell, a caged.. pet. I rattled the bars like a crazy person, screaming to get out. I recognized this place. It was the place that Leon and Ada found the reporter guy beneath Raccoon City.

My hands ached as well as my throat and I sagged against the bars, head lowered. Weak sobs escaped from my trembling body. I could hear this.. crazy laughter coming from the shadows outside the bars, but I could see nothing.. wait, no, I could see something red, like eyes.

**"A caged little mouse. How tragic. When will prince charming come to rescue you? You certainly look like a damsel in distress."** A voice cackled.

**"Why am I in here?!"** I yelled.

**"You've been a naughty girl, Saria.. or should I call you Alexandria?"** I jerked the bars as it said this. He (the voice was male) just laughed.

**"Who are you?"**

**"All in due time you'll know my identity, but for now think of me as your.. guardian angel."**

**"My guardian angel?"** I had a guardian angel? **"How come I haven't heard of or from you before?"**

**"I've been busy, sorry. Your life is a like a game of chess. I have to help set the pieces up. Without me you wouldn't have made it this far."** He said, a rumble coming from the darkness.

I gripped the bars tightly as I sagged my head yet again. **"Why is this all happening to me?"**

Footsteps moved closer and I felt a hand rest against my left, fingers wrapping around my own. **"Not many others could survive what awaits for you. This is all in.. preparation for the future. To get you ready for what you will see, do and hear."**

**"Why me?"** I repeated.

**"Why not you? You are a Wesker. Perhaps it was fate. I cannot tell you."** He muttered.

I looked up at him, but all I saw was blackness and those strange red eyes. **"What are you?"** I asked, staring into his eyes as he studied my own ocean ones.

**"I'm like you. I'm infected, but I'm at the state of no return. I had no choice and neither did you. Was it fate that led us to meet or destiny?"** I could feel him smiling, but I could not see this. Just darkness. **"There was a wealthy man and a stunning woman. They had anything they ever wanted.. or so they thought. Soon the passion of their love grew into the need of a child. A baby to call their own, but the woman was unable to have a child. The doctors said she could not, that it was impossible. Time told this statement to be false. The woman knew that she was pregnant. She could feel it. Her and her husband went to the hospital and her results turn out positive. She was indeed pregnant. The doctors had no explanation for why this had occurred. Why was she able to have a baby when the test showed negative?"**

He sighed. **"8 months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. They thought it was a miracle.. but the baby was sick. Unhealthy. The doctors predicted that the baby would not live to see its first birthday. The parents were in a panic. They were devastated by this news. After years of being told they couldn't have a child they suddenly get one and it's sick? Oh, life was cruel. They did everything they could, but still the baby's condition did not improve. It was getting weaker every passing week.. but a man approached them with an offer of survival for the child. A cure for the ailment. He made them a deal. The baby was to come with him until he turned two and he would make the child better. He would save their boy. The parents, aching with the want to have the child in their life, graciously accepted. So for awhile they did not see their child."**

**"What happened to the child?"** I asked, peering at where his face should be.

**"That.. is a mystery. What happened to the child while in the strange man's care is unknown. He was returned to his family at two years old, healthy. He had been saved somehow. The parents questioned the man, but he disappeared from their lives. They showered their son with affection as he grew up. They taught him everything they knew, how to act, to be proper, educated, polite. All the traits of a nobleman was bestowed into him."** He began to chuckle. **"The child looked and acted normal, as if stable, but internally the boy was a mess. When the boy turned eighteen he graduated high school and went on to college. He graduated that in two years. The boy was a genius. He got a degree and went to work at a high tech place. Through them he discovered the truth.. a truth that shattered his world, but also gave him hope."**

**"I'm assuming, since you know this child so well.. that you were close with him?"** The male laughed at my question.

I could see him shaking his head, his red eyes flickering before they settled on me again. **"No. I was the boy."**

**"What became of you?"** I asked, feeling concerned. A boy subjected to whatever happened to him.. reminded me of me.

**"I worked for my.. job for many years until an accident happened. That's all I'm going to say."** He exhaled sharply. **"It's time for you to wake up.."**

**"Wait! I have one final question."** I hissed angrily, sad to be unable to talk further with my 'guardian angel', as he claimed.

**"What?"** He questioned, tilting his shadowed head at me, red eyes unblinking.

**"Will we meet in person?"**

**"Yes."**

I smiled. **"Alright.."** I closed my eyes and felt my mind calming as the dream came to an end.

When I woke up it was night time outside and I was apparently sleeping on a couch. I groaned, shifting up to rub at my cheek where drool had accumulated over the course of several minutes. I staggered when I stood and I heard metal on metal coming from another room.

Where was I? I didn't recognize this.. monotone looking house. It was finely decorated in grey, white and black. I walked to where the sound was coming from and entered what appeared to be a kitchen that looked flat like the living room. The lack of color was dreadful.. or wait. Grey was technically a color, wasn't it? I didn't know and I was getting a headache just thinking about it.

I saw Albert Wesker cooking at the stove, stirring two pots of something that smelled like noodles and sauce. He glanced over his shoulder, glasses on, to see that I had awoken.

**"Good of you to wake up. I thought you never would."**

**"Sorry, I was having a dream."** I responded as I took a seat at the grey metal table in the middle of the room and crossed my arms on the table to watch him.

He stirred, no longer looking at me. **"About what, if I may ask?"**

**"I'm not really sure anymore."** I lied. **"It's fading already."** He looked to see me shrug as he turned off the stove. **"What are you making? It smells great."**

**"Spaghetti."**

I was grinning now. Spaghetti was a personal favorite. I loved Italian food, though I never had the luxury of eating a lot of it, just whatever mom or dad had made.

He laid out two bowls and poured some of the noodles into each after adding the sauce to them. We ate in silence, my eyes downcast to study the noodles.

**"I have tomorrow off."** Wesker said blankly and it caught me off guard.

I looked up at him, confused. **"Why're you telling me?"**

**"You need to meet the team and get acquainted, but it'll have to wait. We have to find you new clothes."** He said, eyeing my light blue tank top.

Yeah, I needed new clothes.. my old ones were getting tortured by my constant moving. **"I'll buy some clothes when I wake up in the morning."** I commented dryly, taking another forkful of spaghetti and eating it.

**"Alright."** He stood, turning to put his empty dish into the sink. **"Wash the dishes before you go to sleep, if you would."**

**"Sure."** I said as he walked out of the kitchen.

I sighed. Lovely.. I was staying with a crazy maniac.. but he didn't seem all that bad. A bit distant, yeah, strict even, but he didn't show any of his later traits. The insane laughing, the dark smirk, the flash of his demon eyes.. all that came later, after he died.

I washed dishes and went to bed on the couch, all the while staring at the ceiling as if it could provide me with answers.


	11. 31: Pain and Sorrow of The Lost

**[July 18, 1998 (8:10 AM)]**

The morning light broke through the parted curtains. The house was eerily silent and I knew I was alone. The lights were all off and the kitchen was clean of dishes from the prior night, which was thanks to me. I quickly washed off and changed into green shorts and a brown shirt after fixing my hair into a decent ponytail, though several strands refused to stay up.

Today was shopping day! I still had money saved from my last job and so I walked. I had no car and Wesker's was gone. The nearest store was a good ways, but the exercise was welcomed. I skipped part of the way there and I received odd stares from people around me. Was it weird to see a girl with white hair and beautiful blue eyes? I'm kidding about the beautiful, but they are epic.

The cool breeze felt nice.. and the sun shining warmed my skin. It was a cloudless day, the birds were chirping in the sky, people were out and about and I was in a great mood. That sleep had made me feel good, though the dream before it was not appealing. Just who was that guy in the shadows? How were his eyes red.. and why did he say what he said?

**"_Not many others could survive what awaits for you. This is all in.. preparation for the future. To get you ready for what you will see, do and hear._"**

_Gahhh, just thinking about it makes my head hurt!_

I pushed this thought train aside before it could derail and cause a bigger mess. The walk (or skip I should say) didn't last long before I was approached by someone I recognized all too instantly. **"Nico!"** I called out, hoping to catch his attention, but his back was to me as he walked. He didn't even twitch at my voice. **"Nico!"** I called again and this time he stopped, turning to face me with a blank stare.

**"Alexandria?"** He questioned with an emotionless voice. **"What are you doing here?"**

**"Going shopping for clothes. I know you're going to get mad at me for what I've done, but I've joined the S.T.A.R.S."** I said, stopping before him.

**"Oh, fantastic!"** He threw his hands up, his grey eyes flashing with anger. **"You do the one thing I ask you not to do.."**

**"There's a reason I joined, but.."** I was struggling with my words.. and my thoughts. **"I can't tell you it."**

**"You can't tell me? What's that supposed to mean? Aren't we friends?"** He snapped angrily.

I glared at him, feeling like I was physically hurt. **"You can't just say that! Of course we're friends, but there are things I can't tell you. I wish I could.. I wish I could just.. lay it all out and not scare you away.. but the minute I started you'd run. You'd run because I'm crazy and my story sounds insane, even to me."** I growled.

**"I told you that you could tell me anything, that I'd believe you even if it sounded far-fetched."** He sighed and I knew he was still brimming with anger. **"How am I supposed to trust you when you won't even trust me? Why can't you trust me?"**

I could feel the tears rising to my eyes and I knew this was about to head to dangerous waters. I couldn't tell him. Not even if I knew he would understand. **"I'm sorry, Nico, I just can't. You might believe me.. but you wouldn't understand. You live in the light and I live in the dark.. we're obviously not meant to be.."** I said, turning away to give him my back. I could hear him sighing again.

**"I can't do this right now. Just leave me alone..."** He grumbled and I took off running, tears streaming down my face.

I didn't look back. I wouldn't. He was right. How was he going to trust me if I couldn't do the same for him? We weren't meant to be friends I suppose.

I stopped by a bench to sit and dry my face, my sight blurry from the tears. When I felt a bit more calmer I stood and walked to the store, not even feeling peppy anymore. I just felt empty. Like a glass with no water.. The store clerk talked, but I didn't listen. I just grabbed things in my size and tossed it into a cart. When I was done I paid for the clothes and she bagged them. I carried them back to Wesker's house and I just tossed the bags beside my old one by the door.

Then I went to the bathroom and cried.

* * *

**[July 18, 1998 (7:15 PM)]**

He pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine, stepping out of the car. The door was unlocked and there were foot prints in the grass where someone had not taken the path like they were supposed to. This is what alerted him that something was wrong. He fingered the strap that held his Samurai Edge in place at his hip while he opened the door slowly. He heard something that sounded like sobbing, but he couldn't make it out. It sounded.. muffled.

He moved his hand away and walked towards the bathroom, where the sound was coming from. The door opened beneath his touch and he glanced down toward the floor where Alexandria sat, head tucked between her knees.

**"What are you..?"** He began, but stopped when she looked up at him with a tear stained face. **"Why are you crying?"**

She just growled.

**"Miss Miller, answer the question."** His tone grew colder.

**"It's none of your business."** She stated in a harsh tone, reaching a hand up to wipe away the tears.

He crouched before her, leaning close to her. **"Drop the attitude. I'm asking you a simple question."**

**"Fine."** She said, taking a deep breath. **"I think I lost a friend.."**

**"That is a common thing for one's life, is it not?"** She just barked a bitter laugh as he said this.

She jumped to her feet, Wesker standing a second after. She folded her arms and huffed a sharp breath. **"Knowing that fact doesn't make it any easier."** She brushed past him to go to the living room, but he was on her heels, following her while she settled down onto the couch.

**"Did you purchase the clothes today?"** She just nodded in answer to this. **"Good. Tomorrow you start as my assistant. The paperwork's already been taken care of."**

She didn't reply.

He turned and left the room. If she was unable to even reply, what was the use of questioning her further? She had her trials to face in life. The agony of a friend's leaving is one of the many things she would have to face. It wasn't his problem.

* * *

**[July 19, 1998 (4:30 AM)]**

That night passed in a blur of more tears and a dreamless sleep. The next morning felt different. I felt cold and empty inside, but I could smile.. even if only for awhile. I pushed thoughts of Nico from my mind and this helped to ease my ruffled feelings. Wesker was not yet up and I was mindlessly searching through clothes to find something suitable to wear. Today I started my new job. I finally decided on an outfit. Wesker had mentioned prior that I had no uniform. I could wear whatever I want so long as it wasn't revealing, vulgar or discriminating.

I decided on a pale red tank top beneath a black cotton canvas jacket (since it was supposed to be a chilly day), black sweatpants, matching leather boots with twin buckles and silver feather earrings (yes, my ears are pierced, but I rarely ever actually use them, I just keep them ready in case I do). I showered and changed into this attire, deciding to wear the necklace that Dimitri had given me all those years ago. It was the silver hand made string that held the diamond-shaped container with the sapphire gemstone in it. I strung it around my neck, clipping it into place.

_Now what to do with my hair.._

My hair was straight so I could do a lot with it. I did a side parting for my bangs to partially cover my right eye while the rest I left down to lay against my back. A touch of mascara brought out the blue in my eyes and eye shadow to match my eyes. I looked like me, yet not like me, when I studied the reflection in the mirror. I heard footsteps entering the living room as six AM rolled by. I glanced that way after finishing my makeup to see Wesker walking towards the bathroom, studying me.

**"You look more.. presentable."** He commented in a deep voice as he stopped by the doorway.

I gave him a sharp glare. **"I actually took the time to get ready."** I snorted.

He didn't answer as he turned to go make himself breakfast. I joined him.. and he only drank black coffee while I nibbled on some buttered toast.

**"Ready?"** He asked, pulling on a jacket. I just glanced up, nodding.

**"Yeah."** So we drove his car to the police station.


	12. 32: The Fun Begins Are You Ready?

**Author: So I noticed something in the storyline. Apparently Bravo was sent in on the 23, but for the sake of this story they're going in on the 24th, the same day that Alpha goes in. You'll understand when you read this chapter.**

**Enjoy.~**

* * *

**[July 24, 1998 (Unknown)]**

The past few days since I started this job have been a breeze. I filed paperwork, helped any of the S.T.A.R.S. members with whatever they ask and I stayed close to the man who starts the whole viral mess (one of them at least). What more could I ask for? The S.T.A.R.S. are friendly and welcoming and I have found friends in Jill, Barry, Joseph and Rebecca. The rest are hard to read, though Forest sometimes talks to me. Chris doesn't mind my presence while they talk at their desks and I often listen to what their lives were like before S.T.A.R.S.

Barry Burton had been in the Air Force as an airman and was married to a loving woman named Kathy with two daughters, Moira and Polly.

Chris Redfield was also in the Air Force as a pilot and was the older sibling of a girl named Claire (who I recalled from the game and my first dream vision).

Rebecca Chambers had recently finished college (which I still needed to do when I had the time and the break was over) and had an older brother named Shawn who lived in another city and didn't have much to do with her since he was busy all the time.

Jill Valentine used to be part of the U.S. Army's Delta Force training program, where she earned extremely high grades in bomb disposal. She was recruited by the S.T.A.R.S. She had no siblings that were listed.

Forest Speyer had an older sister named Francis who was a scientist (_yes, I had met her so I knew this_), but other than that police work was his life. He was apparently best friends with Chris.

Joseph Frost was quiet and had no family aside from his parents, but they were in another state. Not much was known about him, but he was pretty comical.

I didn't find out much about Richard Aiken. He had the same hair color as Wesker, but he was far nicer. He was almost friendly, but reserved. He didn't say much.

Kevin Dooley was strange. Not even going to talk about him.

I didn't like Brad Vickers. He was nice, but he was just.. weird. I didn't learn much about him because I didn't want to know anything.

I loved Kenneth Sullivan. He was this huge African-American that was like a big teddy bear. He'd always tease me about how 'lady-like' I was, which I knew he was jokingly mocking. I'd always laugh. His stories were always funny. He was a year younger than I. He was the oldest S.T.A.R.S. member.

Enrico Marini.. I instantly started calling him Macho Man. His mustache reminded me of an Italian guy I had seen at my college. He was funny, interesting and spoke often of his younger brother, who he was proud of. He was born in 1957 so he wasn't that much younger than me (but they assumed I was born way later than I actually was) and he was always offering to take me to see his sibling. I declined politely.

I rarely saw Edward Dewey. He barely hung around and used the excuse of needing to get home to his family to avoid spending time with us. He was nice when we actually did talk, but he never said much.

All in all they were nice people. I asked them about the captain and they told me what they knew. He was unmarried, lived alone (_aside from with me_), wasn't really social, not very talkative, strict, but a nice guy when he wanted to be. They all looked up to and respected him. He had earned their trust and led the S.T.A.R.S. well.

Today was the day I had accidentally fallen asleep at my desk. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night prior because I was struck with a nightmare about the walking dead. So I was forced to stay up all night while I tried to calm my system, which refused to sleep afterwards. I was tired when I arrived to work and thus found myself asleep at my desk.

I was awoken by the ringing of the alarm. I looked up at a worried Chris, who was pushing my shoulders roughly.

**"Wake up!"** He hissed as he glanced around. Everyone else was getting stuff packed.

**"What's.. wrong?"** I grumbled, fluttering my eyes against the bright lights of the room.

**"Remember all those incidents in the forest?"** I nodded slowly. **"And the roads being closed to try to contain whatever it is on July 9th?"** I yet again nodded. **"There's been reports of activity at the old mansion in the woods. The Bravo team are being deployed to whatever's going on out there and we are getting ready as well. Wesker thinks your combat skills will come in handy, so you better get packed."**

**"Alright."** I mumbled. **"Just let me rest a moment longer-"** He shook my shoulder harder.

**"Up, now."** He ordered. I sighed and got to my feet, shaking my body to become more aware.

I ran to the supply room and saw Jill and Chris shifting through lockers with bags, retrieving the contents inside; guns of all sorts, grenades, flash bangs, etc.

Minutes later I was hearing a sharp yell and it sounded like it was coming from Barry. **"Chris! Wesker! Guys, come quick!"** We all ran into the main room and saw Barry standing beside a communications system that connected us with the Bravo.

**"_Mayday! Mayday! We've lost control over the chopper! We're going d-_"** A voice was saying, but it was cut off by a sharp string of static. It sounded like Edward.

Wesker was already prepared. **"Brad and Joseph, get the chopper ready. Jill and Chris, get the equipment onto the chopper. Guns, ammo, all of it you can carry. Barry, stay and try to get a connection with the Bravo's. Alexandria, get the medical equipment. I'll go inform Irons. Go!"** With that everyone scattered.

I rushed into the back room where I knew the first aid kits would be. I grabbed like five of them and ran up the stairs to the helipad where the blades of the chopper were in motion. I could see Brad and Joseph pressing buttons as it idled. I set the kits into their spots on the air craft before turning to wait for the others to arrive. I didn't have to wait long. Chris and Jill were carrying bags and they set them into the craft, hopping up into it to take their seats. Barry arrived and took his seat. Next came Wesker, who was jogging. He jumped in and sat beside me. Sad part there was no door so the warm air from the sun was blowing around us.

I watched the others unload the bags, picking out guns and ammo. Wesker had his Samurai Edge and another pistol attached to his opposite hip. He also carried a Heckler & Koch MP5 sub-machine gun across his back. Ammo was stashed in his bags, just like everyone else's. He also had a tactical headset that was connected with his walkie-talkie. They all had walkie-talkies aside from Chris and Jill, who forgot theirs.

I was handed the gun I had become familiar with, the M1911 with three clips (which I stuffed into my pockets) and a S.T.A.R.S. Beretta 92F pistol with ammo. They all carried a Beretta pistol along with their own other guns. Chris had a knife, a Beretta and another pistol. Chris had the flash grenades in his pouch. Jill had a stun gun (or taser) and a Heckler & Koch MP5. I wasn't sure what Joseph or Brad had. Barry had his .357 Colt Python and a Beretta.

The plane ride was spent going over mission details. I zoned out, only listening when my name was called over the headsets we wore.

Soon enough we could see smoke in the sky and we noticed it was coming from a fallen helicopter. We knew it was the Bravo's.. but when we landed close by it it seemed empty, aside from the corpse kind of.. slumped over inside. It was.. Kevin..

As we walked around the forested area by the choppers we realized something was wrong. Our flashlight beams picked up blood on the ground and it was Jill who found the dismembered hand that was still clutching a pistol. It spooked all of us save for our captain. He remained stoic and ordered us to search for the Bravo's. I knew they were gone, so I stayed close to Barry.

The howls of something canine caught the team off guard. **"Wild dogs?"** Barry wondered aloud as I stood close by him, flashlight beam scanning the bushes for signs of the source.

**"Yeah. Sounds like a pack."** I didn't mention just what they were. That'd draw only a doubtful look (_until he actually saw them then he'd be suspicious of how I knew that_).

I was the first to notice the mansion. I knew it was there because I had stayed there for a long time. I gestured a hand to it.** "Look, a mans-"** But suddenly snarls echoed around us. The S.T.A.R.S. regrouped and we ran for the mansion as we spotted the lean figures rushing toward us.

**"Where's Joseph?"** Barry asked of Jill, but she shook her head.

**"Those things got him!"** She yelled.

**"What are they?"** He questioned, glancing to her.

**"I'm not sure."** She said, jumping over a fallen tree. **"But they're fast and most likely hungry. They looked like large dogs, Doberman perhaps."**

**"Let's get inside that mansion and figure out from there what's going on."** Barry said, running alongside the young woman, who nodded.

**"Shut up and run! They're gaining on us!"** I snapped at them, all of them giving me blank stares. They didn't complain.

We picked up our pace and soon the mansion was within reach. Barry ran first, slamming the doors open. We rushed in and him and Wesker barricaded the doors. Something heavy collided with the doors, which shuddered under the impact, just as the doors were sealed. We heard the snarling of those creatures.

**"What is this place?"** Barry asked, looking around while Jill caught her breath. Wesker stood back, watching us.

**"Not quite your ordinary house, that's for sure."** Wesker commented.

Jill stood, turning to our captain. **"Hey, Wesker.. where's Chris?"** She walked towards the door, but Wesker glanced over his shoulder to her.

**"Jill, no. You don't want to go back out there."**

**"But we've got to find-"** A gunshot echoed, interrupting Jill from what she was trying to say.

**"What was that?" **Barry said, all of us turning towards where the gunshot had come from.

Wesker took a step. **"Chris?"**

**"No..."** Jill muttered. Lightning flashed outside, lighting up the floor in dark blue patches.

**"Jill, go and investigate."** Wesker commanded, sparing me a glance. I remained silent.

**"I'm going with her."** Barry said with determination in his voice. **"Chris and I go back a long way."**

**"Alright."** Wesker said, the trio turning to face each other. I stood off to the side. **"You two go. We'll secure this area."** They nodded and spun on their heels, walking towards the door to the left where the sound had come from. **"Stay sharp."** They vanished through the double doors, guns ready.

I was left alone with Wesker.


	13. 33: I Get Trapped Twice Awesome

**[July 24, 1998 (Unknown)]**

_I love how I lost my headset on the run here. I feel stupid now._

The silence was suffocating me. I kept tapping my foot, watching Wesker like a hawk. He stood leaning against the bottom railing of the grand staircases.

Just thinking of being alone with him reminded me of his words in my dream. Wesker was looking at me, studying me. I could see some expression forming, as if he was remembering who I was.

**"What are we going to do?"** I asked, remembering how in the game he had ditched his team after sending them to the other room.

**"Care to take the upstairs?"** He inquired with a raised brow.

I lifted my head, shaking it. **"I'm to stay with you."**

**"Then we shall both take the stairs.."** He said, spinning on his heels to move up them.

**"Alright."** I said, following after him. **"Hold on."** I paused at the top, going straight to the room that had once been my makeshift bedroom. Apparently they had done some remodeling. My old room was now an armor room. On the desk to the side was a notebook, which I snatched after I saw the initials M.W. on the cover. I stuffed it under my vest and returned to Wesker.

He led me right, heading towards what I found out was the 2nd floor dining room. He gestured for me to enter first and so I did, not thinking much about it.. until I heard a click from behind me. **"H-hey!"** I said, turning to slam my fists against the now locked door.

**"Sorry, but it's for your protection."** I heard him chuckle from the other side of the door.

**"Wesker! You liar! Open this damn door!"** I got no reply.. and so I turned to study the room I was in. There was a long table with chairs on either side spanning down the length of the oak wood (or what I thought was oak wood). There was doors leading to the balcony to the left and on the far right was two doors. **"Great, just great. I'm stuck up here while the others are off on their own.. and I won't be able to stop Wesker."**

I sighed heavily. Well, there was no point in just sitting around.. _or standing. Whatever._ I made my way to the balcony doors, but they were locked.

I walked over to the first door and tried to open it, but it was locked as well. I tried the door on the left.. and I noticed an emblem there. It looked like a sword. _Oh joy._ I was literally trapped, with no means to get out.. unless.. I noticed the heavy suited statues crowding the walls on the northern wall (to the right of the two side-by-side doors) and tried to lift one.

No good. I wasn't strong enough. Where was the sword key again? I couldn't remember. So I took a seat at the table and placed my cheeks in my palms, sighing at my predicament. I waited for what felt like hours.. which it was. A few hours later I heard the door to this room being jiggled.

**"_It's locked from this side! We can enter into here._"** The voice was muffled as I stood.

**"_Push the door open!_"** Another voice said. I ducked underneath of the table, holding my breath.

The door clicked and opened and two booted, pants-covered legs appeared in my line of the sight.

**"Find the key, if it's in here..."** That first voice said. Jill?

**"I don't see it anywhere."** Barry's voice echoed as they moved about the room.

**"I wonder what happened to captain, Alexandria and Chris.. I hope they're ok."** Jill said, sighing.

**"They're fine-"** My foot shifted and I accidentally hit the chair. **"-what was that? Did you hear that?"**

**"Hear what?"** Jill's feet turned to look about the room.

**"Hmm, probably nothing."** Barry muttered as he moved towards the two doors that were locked. **"This door emblem matches the key we have!"** I heard something being inserted into one of the doors and it clicked open. **"C'mon, Barry."**

The two entered the room and left the door open. I slipped out from under the table when I knew the coast was clear. I slipped through the door I had come into here from and scanned the hallway.

I went over the mental map I had created in my mind. I needed to get to the labs to stop Wesker. The only elevator on this floor was through the way Barry and Jill had gone.. and wait! A smirk creased my face.

I searched through the cards I had brought with me in my pouch. I remembered I had the I.D. card with me. Perhaps it would still work? It was worth a try. I entered back into the dining room and moved towards the unlocked sword door, but paused, realizing the door I needed to go through was the right one. I moved out of the doorway and over to the locked door. I took the card I had and slid it through the crack. I'd seen people do this all the time on TV.

It didn't work.

I tried to pick the lock and somehow that managed to actually work. The door opened beneath a push and I entered the hallway, noticing the door to the right. It would lead to the elevator. I heard the sharp moan seconds after I smelled the stench of decay. A zombie was staggering towards me from down the hallway and I took out of my M1911, a clip already in. I took the safety off and aimed, pulling the trigger. The zombie's white-dressed body jerked as the bullet hit the chest, but still it advanced.

I fired two more rounds, these aimed at the head. It collapsed to the floor with an exhaled moan, blood pooling around it.

I moved toward the door, seeing that it was locked. I picked this lock too and left the door open as I entered a short stretch of hallway that turned into corners. I walked down it, taking slow steps as the decay smell was strong. When I rounded the corner that led right I noticed a trail of blood vanishing around the next corner that went left. I followed it, pistol ready.

I turned the corner, yet saw nothing. So I walked faster and moved around the next corner that went left again. A long section of carpet separated me and two zombies at the end of the hall. I ignored them. I didn't need to take them down. I moved around the small corner and into the elevator, swiping the card into the machine. I put my gun in the holster.

The door closed and I punched the button that I knew would take me to the specimen part of the facility where subjects had been kept. It was where I had found Derick all those years ago.

It was also where I discovered the Tyrant, a dormant beast of colossal power that was infected just like I was, except he could not think. He was just like the zombies, only stronger and bigger.

I stalled the elevator to make it stay and studied the creature as it slept. The power supplier beeped as the water bubbled around the tube-poked monster.

**"Beautiful, isn't it?"** I heard the click and I didn't turn to acknowledge the person. I knew it was Wesker. **"Always the curious one, aren't you?"**

I laughed, nodding. **"It's in my nature."**

**"Ah, but curiosity killed the cat, did it not?"**

**"I daresay the cat has nine lives."**

Now it was his turn to chuckle. **"And just how many bullets would be needed to dispose of those lives?"**

I shrugged. I turned to face him and he was aiming his Samurai Edge at me. I folded my arms against my chest.

**"You were quiet familiar.. perhaps we've met before recently?"**

I shrugged again. **"It's possible. All things are."**

**"I once knew a brilliant scientist. He had a daughter a bit older than I was. She was a relative of mine, through my mother, who was also a brilliant scientist."** I waved my hand to dismiss the story.

**"Let me guess, they all died happily ever after?"**

He shook his head, smirking. **"My uncle was killed as was my mother. The girl vanished from our lives.. and you, my dear miss Miller.. are not who you claim to be."**

**"What do you mean by that?"** I said, frowning falsely.

**"Alexandria Miller.. I realized why I got a sense of.. familiarity around you. You're the daughter of Saria, aren't you?"** When he asked this.. I just bust out laughing.

**"Hahaha! You think I'm the granddaughter of some scientist? Yeah right."** I couldn't stop laughing.

**"It all made sense, though it explains so little. What happened to your mother?"**

I shook my head. **"You're mistaken."**

**"Am I?"**

**"Yes. You see.. the truth is a lot more complex then we realize. It's the essence of my being, my contour, my life."** I sighed. **"I'm teasing. No, I'm a.. relative of Saria's."** I was still laughing, but internally I was shaking my head at this mess.

I'd let him think that I was related to her. All the better when in the future I revealed just who I was.

**"I see."** He muttered and pulled back the hammer. **"As much as I would love to chat I have more important things I have to tend to."**

I waved my arms up. **"Wait! You do not want to do that."**

He narrowed his eyes behind his shades. **"And why ever not?"**

I smiled and this smile was meant to tell that I was mischievous. **"Let's just say I have the means to help you escape this place."** I tapped at my head with a finger.

He lowered the pistol just a fraction.

**"Do you recall our earlier conversation when you were walking me home? That relative of mine who was a scientist.. worked here. I know this place-"** I gestured around the room with a hand. **"-like I know myself."**

**"Hm."** He held out his hand after lowering his pistol. **"Give me your weapons and I will allow you to live, but you will stay with me. Should you attempt to leave my sight I will shoot to kill."**

**"You drive a hard bargain, captain Wesker. Deal."** I retrieved my pistols from their holsters and handed them to him. He holstered his own and added my magazines to his pouches.

He gripped my arm and pulled me towards a chair that was close by. **"Stay put."** He stood and then paused, turning to me. **"How did you access the elevator?"**

I smirked. **"Secrets of the past, but wait. How will I defend myself if something shows up?"**

**"Nothing will."**

**"But what if! Dude, you can't just leave me weaponless. Give me the M1911 and two magazines. That's all I'm asking for."** As if debating this Wesker did not reply for many seconds before finally he nodded and handed me back my gun and the two magazines.

**"I'll come back for you later."** He said, vanishing out the door, which he closed behind him. He probably locked it.. so I was trapped yet again by him.

I could only wait.


	14. 34: Dad's Journal? I Wonder

**[July 24, 1998 (Unknown)]**

I was forced to wait for several hours, but I spent it by reading the notebook, or journal, that was from M.W. I assumed the initials were Mark Wesker. The book was old and red, leather bound by a black ribbon. I'm going to try and read ten entries every time I open it.

**(1) September 14, 1952:**

_Marissa and I are happy. Today my wife has given birth to our second child. Our son, Nolan, is excited to meet his newborn sister. We have decided to name our little girl Saria, which is a Hebrew name that we both love. She has light golden brown hair which I claim will lighten. "She'll be like me when she gets older." I claimed, feeling that her hair would match mine someday. Mine's snow white. __We are withholding on a middle name for her. My boss says he has the prettiest name for our daughter. I want the approval of my boss so I cannot deny him this simplest of things. I've allowed him the honor of naming my daughter's middle name. __I have spent the past few hours holding little Saria in my arms, her frail body wrapped in a pink blanket. She cries little and she tries to giggle when I nuzzle her nose with my own. She has a pretty smile, though toothless it is._

**(2) October 3, 1952:  
**

_Saria is quick to snatch at the bottle when we hover it over her. Her tiny fingers grasp for air while we play with her, her little fists shaking as she gurgles something, a sound. __Her eyes.. don't get me started! They match her mother's so beautifully. They are this.. shining and clear blue shade. They remind me of the ocean._ I'm not sure why, but when she blinks I can see a tiny sliver of grey in her eyes. It's a mystery I cannot yet solve. _We haven't decided about having another kid or not. It's still too early to think on that. Right now our daughter demands our attention._

**(3) October 15, 1952:**

___Lord Spencer has requested care of the child until she is two years old. He says he has stuff to teach her, to make her wise and healthy. As of late our Saria has gotten ill. We have tried everything across the city and nothing seems to effect her. It is as if fate wants to take her away from us. Marissa is saddened and says that my decision is what she will agree with. I trust Lord Spencer. I know he would not harm my child. So we accepted. Saria was clothed and dressed, her bags packed for her stay with Spencer. She cried when we handed her to Spencer, but she laughed when he held the bottle above her. She'll be just fine._

**(4) June 8, 1953:**

___Alexandria. That's what Lord Spencer has decided the middle name of our daughter. This was stated in the letter he sent us yesterday. Saria Alexandria Wesker. We wait anxiously for our child to return to us, healthy and normal. We are so thankful to have had her. Nolan's still not been able to spend much time with her since she is currently away. He constantly asks where Saria is. We explain that she is away for awhile to get better. He just frowned and nodded. He's smart for his age. He's only five years and three months old._

**(5) December 12, 1953:**

___Marissa told me wonderful news today. She think she's pregnant again! Tomorrow she goes to the doctor to verify it. I'm excited all over again. I wonder what it'll be this time. Another boy? Another girl? I'm so happy I can hardly wait to meet our future child._

**(6) August 18, 1954:**

___Our new son was born today. I have decided to call him Derick. A strong name for such a fine boy. He has my eyes, but his mother's hair. He's like Nolan. He's such a chunky baby. He will grow up to be a brave boy, one who protects his siblings and does well in school. He'll have lots of friends and perhaps he'll follow in my footsteps. Either way, whatever he chooses in life, I'll be proud of him. Marissa and I will be so proud of our children. We've decided that we will have no more kids. Three is plenty for us to handle. Nolan loves to sword fight. He makes a habit of practicing with his uncle Frank, who is a retired veteran._

**(7) September 14, 1954:**

_Saria is two years old today. She arrived earlier this morning with Spencer, who told us that she was safe from harm now and that she would not get sick from whatever she had. He wasn't sure what exactly it was, but I trust his judgement when he says that she is healthy now. She seems so normal now. She's gotten taller and has a mop of light brown hair that is straight and clean. She questioned me as to who I was and I told her that I was her father. She could walk and talk.. but I wasn't discouraged that she had no clue who I was. In time she would understand that we were her parents and that she'd only been gone to get better._

_Our little Saria is a quick learner. According to Lord Spencer she already knows her ABC's, her numbers and can form small sentences. She can walk, but she cannot write yet. She will be intelligent just like her parents. I'm so proud of our little girl. She's going to be beautiful when she gets older. I don't know how I'll be able to keep the boys off of her. I guess I'll leave that job up to her older brother, Nolan, who is so happy to see her again._

**(8) March 10, 1955:**

_My children are growing up nicely. They are each intelligent, though Derick is still gurgling noises and unable to speak. Saria is learning more and more, quicker every day. We're going to enroll her in school as soon as she turns five. My brother Lester is to be married to the lovely Susan. They've already had two daughters together. Brittany and Cassie. I want to meet them so badly. My brother Patrick is currently married to a feisty and sweet woman named Ericka. I have not heard from him in quite some time so I'm unaware if they have children yet or not. But either way. Time passes fast when you have three kids of your own. It's easier dealing with other people's kids. I'm making a mental (or physical) note not to babysit any kids that aren't mine._

_____Saria is capable of talking more. She can ask questions, she's curious and her sentences are becoming longer. I'm thinking about teaching her Italian soon. She'll need to know since a lot of the family is Italian. I love Saria more than the world. She approached up to me yesterday with a very serious expression, a frown on her face. "Daddy.." She started. "Why is the sky blue?" I couldn't help but chuckle. "Mommy says God made it that way.." I smiled. Being a scientist makes me doubt religion, but Marissa is a believer of God. We try to keep religion out of the family though because we walk two different lines in that belief-area. "I don't know, sweetie." I had said. She turned and ran off, going to play with Nolan no doubt._

**(9) July 4, 1955:**

_It is the 4th of July! The town is holding off on fireworks until the ninth. It's the tradition of our citizens. I cannot wait to show Derick his first fireworks. Saria is fascinated with them. She loves to wave them around (unlit of course) and is even happier when she seems them exploding in the skies. Nolan holds some interest for them, but he mostly likes the bigger ones that are either really colorful or in shapes. Though Derick is healthy Lord Spencer paid us a visit two days ago. He gave our youngest son a shot. He said that he would not contract whatever Saria had. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen._

**(10) July 10, 1955:**

_Yesterday was a blast! The kids had so much fun watching the fireworks. Nolan and Saria played together while Marissa tended to the crying Derick. Yeah, he's got a nice set of lungs if you ask me. Always crying. I'd love to write more, but we're going to a dinner tonight. I'm taking the wife out alone while my parents watch the kids. They absolutely adore my dad Davis and my mother Emmie and my parents love my children. Emmie is always coming over with cookies. I swear she spoils Saria too much. She said she always wanted a daughter, but in 1940 she had my younger sister Caroline, who loves to play with my children. They really like Carrie. It's almost like she's their sibling instead of mine. Haha._

I shut the book as I finished reading the first ten entries, kind of baffled by what I'd read. Why would Spencer take me until I was two? Why did he give Derick a shot? Wait, was it in preparation for the Progenitor virus? I felt anger boil in my blood and I wanted to punch something so badly that my fists ached. I stashed the journal back inside of my vest and waited for Wesker to return.

When finally the door shifted I began to freak out because I heard a low growl on the other side. Shots echoed and I ducked. Wesker entered to see the room empty. I was hidden well below a desk that was half covered with a draped lab coat. It concealed me.

**"Where did that girl run off to now?"** I heard him sigh. I didn't move.

I heard his feet moving as he walked over to the console machine that sheltered the Tyrant. The elevator was moving and soon more footsteps entered the room. I recognized them instantly.

**"Wesker!"** Jill spoke out loud, her voice surprised.

They approached Wesker's form, but I heard the click of a gun and I peeked out just enough to see that Barry was pointing his Python at Jill's head.

**"Thank you, Barry."** Wesker said, his fingers typing at the keys on the board.

**"Well.. what do you know."** Jill whispered.

**"Oh, don't blame Barry for everything."** Wesker said with a superior tone. **"I hear that his better half and two lovely daughters will be in danger if he doesn't do everything that I tell him to."**

Jill sighed as the clicking of keys filled the room. **"Wesker, you're pathetic."**

Wesker just kept typing, not even bothering to look at her. **"Well, you shouldn't worry too much dear. You'll be free of all this anyway."**

**"Why eliminate S.T.A.R.S.?"** Jill asked in a colder tone.

**"Believe it or not that's Umbrella's intention."** Wesker still paid her no mind, typing away as if it was more important than this conversation with Jill.

**"You're just a _slave of Umbrella_."** Jill said with disgust.

I felt antsy. I wanted to get out, to run, but I was trapped. If I moved I'd be either shot or captured like Jill. I had to stay hidden.

**"Smart girl."** The captain said with a twitch of his lips. He stopped typing and looked up. **"But I think you _misunderstand_ me. The things you mentioned are nothing."** He looked to her finally, but his shades hid his eyes and he had a blank expression. **"I'll burn all of them along with this entire laboratory."** He turned his body, stepping towards her. He lifted his Samurai Edge and pointed the barrel at her face. **"Barry, go up on the ground and wait there."** He glanced toward the big man.

Barry lowered his gun and began to turn, moving towards the exit, but Jill peered over to her comrade. **"Barry..."** She watched him walk away as Wesker focused his attention on her.

**"You gotta love Barry. He must really be afraid of Umbrella."** He said with a slight chuckle.

**"You and Umbrella took his family. You _bastard_.."** She said that last word with a look of utter disgust on her face. I reallyyyyy wanted to help her, but I knew she'd be alright. Barry and her would soon tag team against Wesker after he revealed the bluff.

He struck her with the gun and she grunted in pain, falling onto her stomach. He re-aimed the pistol at her as she growled.

**"_Umbrella_.."** He said as if the word itself was a joke. **"Well I used some carrots and sticks to cow him, but it had nothing to do with Umbrella. I just used Barry for my personal interests. Though both you and Barry seem to think I was following Umbrella's orders."**

**"What?"** Jill asked, sitting up. **"What are you planning?"**

**"I guess it's time for show and tell.."** He kept his gun aimed at her as he turned to reach his free hand towards the keyboard, hitting a few keys before glancing to the monster in the tank behind him.

The machine beeped as the claws twitched, the external.. heart beating. I had a pretty good view of the disgusting creature from where I was hidden.

**"It's _magnificent_.."** Wesker said, staring up at the beast. Jill stood, watching the slumbering monster as Wesker admired it.

**"For the sake of this thing.."** Jill mumbled.

**"You know, I hate goodbyes."** He spun instantly and fired, but another shot rang out and Wesker gasped in pain as a bullet tore through his shoulder. Barry stood by the doorway, magnum raised and smoke billowing from it.

He lowered it as Jill turned to see who had shot the ex-captain. **"Ah! Barry!"** I could tell she was glad to see him.

He made his way over to her, head hanging. He looked at her with a sad expression. **"Forgive.. me."**

**"No, you're not to blame."** Jill said, stepping toward him. **"It's Umbrella and Wesker."**

**"Even if it meant my family I couldn't bear turning my back on my friends again."** Barry said, walking around to face her. They both flinched as Wesker's arm shifted to grasp the edge of the counter. **"Shit!"** He was hitting keys and Barry rushed over to pull the hand away, pushing him to the floor.

They watched in horror as the liquid drained from around the creature who began to move. It reached its normal right arm up and hit the glass, which cracked. It hit it again and the cracks webbed out. One more hit, but this time with the clawed hand, and the glass shattered to rain down onto the floor like glittering stars.

It stepped out, glass crunching under its right foot. It looked to Barry, who raised his gun and stood before Jill. **"Dammit!"** Barry hissed.

They both froze as they heard the dark laughter coming from their right. Wesker was standing up, left hand pressed to his shoulder. **"Jill and Barry together.. in hell."** The tyrant advanced towards them and I could feel the screaming of my conscious to flee, but I was frozen in place, unable to even breathe.

**"Want a piece of me?"** Barry called, shifting his feet as the thing approached, but it stopped, heart beating.

It turned its head to Wesker and then walked toward him. **"What.. premature."** It smacked him to the side with its clawed hand. He landed to the wet floor on his back, a grunt escaping from his lips. It then turned back to the S.T.A.R.S. It smacked Barry aside, who slammed against the computer monitors, collapsing onto the floor.

**"No! Barry!"** Jill yelled. She glared to the beast. **"You viral cultured freak!"** It glanced to her, slowly twisting its body. No matter how many shots she fired the thing would not go down. She had to step back twice for each one step it took.

The two danced around the room until finally her next shot made it fall to its knees, landing on its front. It settled there for several seconds, not moving.

**"Barry!"** Jill rushed over to her comrade, crouching beside him as his head rolled, his eyes blinking. **"You're ok.."** She said when he rubbed at his head.

**"Jill.. sorry, that was careless of me."** The redhead apologized. **"Wesker..?"** He jerked his head to look up at her.

She glanced over to where Wesker had landed, but he wasn't there. I had watched him slip away, but I waited until the pair stood up.

**"First, let's just get out of here.."** Barry stood, dusting off bits of glass from his clothes. Jill followed, standing beside him. _No, I couldn't_.. I didn't move.

I was kind of scared to be in a room full of tanks (_yeah, I forgot to mention there's more than one and they're lined in rolls_). They walked towards the door and exited. Just as the door clicked shut.. the self destruct system flared to life, warning all in the facility to vacate before detonation. The monotone voice irked me, but I slipped out from under the table, skirting around the monster, the glass and the tanks.

I needed to find a way out of this damn place. I had just the plan.


	15. 35: All Wrapped Up In Feelings

**Author: There's something I need to clarify. I feel the need to. When Wesker worked with William he knew her as simply Subject Twelve. He has no idea that Twelve's name was Alexandria and that Twelve/Alexandria is Saria. He has no knowledge of it. William, on the other hand, knows that Twelve is called Alexandria but only a few people know this aside from him.**

**Spencer swore them all into secrecy about the identities of the subjects.**

* * *

**[July 24, 1998 (Unknown)]**

I fled from the room, nervous because the elevator moved so slowly. I made my way back to the dining room and walked slowly toward the balcony. I busted open the glass doors and the night air felt great after being in all those stuffy rooms. I could hear the howling of those infected dogs and a new sound (and feeling) filled the air. That of the mansion shaking.

The tyrant. I made sure that the pistol and ammo were secured before I got up onto the railing, holding on as I climbed down the side of the mansion. One thing I forgot to mention.. I'm a really great climber. This was a breeze. _Haha, no pun intended._

When I was level with the wooden fence I pushed away from the wall, throwing a hand up to grab the wood, spinning as I did so. I caught the top, feet planted against the side. I grabbed on with my other hand and hoisted myself up, jumping over to land beside a tall bush. I took off running and I could hear the loud rumble of an engine, sparing a glance back to see that Brad was flying the helicopter. I could remember, though vaguely, how he had panicked and left us to deal with the dogs.

Nothing seemed to bother me as I pushed my body farther and faster. I was greeted only by silence aside from the low whistle of the wind and the foliage rustling under my steps.

Chris, Jill, Barry and Brad would get out alive. So would Rebecca. I almost forgot about the Bravo's. Sadly Wesker would be safe as well and stronger than ever.. an infected maniac. I noticed the hand a few feet away and snatched the pistol from it and stuffed it into my left boot, using the leg of my pants to hide it.

I ran, but I couldn't breathe all that much, my heart racing and my limbs aching. My foot caught on a branch and I was thrown down, sliding a bit before settling on the dirt and weeds of the ground. I took several minutes just laying there, catching my breath, letting my heart slow. When I felt calmer and more normal I stood and turned, seeing the mansion off in the distance. I could see Alpha's helicopter flying away from the mansion and knew they'd be safe.

I braced for impact behind a tree, facing the bark, squeezing my eyes shut. I was far enough that the blast wouldn't hurt me. It was like someone had dropped a nuke. One second the woods were quiet and the next moment things were snapping, exploding, flames reaching up to the sky, things flying in all direction. Smoke filled the air and turned it pitch black, the flames casting a red and orange glow upon the forest.

I felt sharp wind tugging at my hair, my clothes flapping wildly around me. The tree groaned under the stress that the high wind brought and soon it dissolved and calmed down. The Spencer Mansion burned brightly, caving in on itself.

I sighed, glad to be safe out here. I smiled and started laughing. I was exhausted and I was laughing? I didn't even do much! I'd fought maybe three zombies, ran around, hid, was trapped in two rooms and I hadn't spoken to the other S.T.A.R.S. aside from Wesker, who was such a jerk! So much for helping.

**"You survived."** I heard a deep voice say and it chilled me to the bone. I spun, but was pinned against the tree by the hand that wrapped around my throat. I glared to the blonde owner of the hand. He looked smug, his uniform bloody (which had a head-sized hole in it though his visible chest looked untouched), his face bloody and his glasses gone. What really made me freeze was his eyes.. those cat like eyes.

**"Wesker!"** I hissed, clawing at the hand now. **"Let go of me!"** I said, feeling my air slowly getting cut off.

**"I could snap your neck so easily.. You would be dead instantly."** He said, hand tightening.

_Yeah, like it would kill me.._ My mind whispered to me.

**"Though something tells me.. that I shouldn't."** His hold loosened just a bit. **"Dare I wonder why?"**

**"I don't know!"** I grumbled in a desperate tone that made me want to slap myself.

He pulled out his Samurai Edge with his other hand, twirling the pistol in his grasp. **"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now and toss your body into the burning mansion."**

**"Because I'll kill you."** I couldn't stop that comment from slipping and I regretted it.

His hand tightened once more. **"You cannot kill me if you're dead. Did you not consider that?"**

**"Good point."** I said hurriedly. The last thing I needed him to know was that I wasn't normal and that killing me wouldn't get rid of me for good. I'd just come back. At least that's what I gathered since Wesker did.

**"I said I'd let you live but under that one condition of you not leaving my sight. It might still apply should you wish to accept it."** He said, twirling the pistol in a threatening way.

**"Just don't shoot me. I'm too young to die."** Oh god I sounded like that one movie where the young woman begged the evil man not to kill her. _I'm too young to die! I want to have children some day!_ I almost laughed. Sadly the guy killed her anyway, but whatever.

He released my throat and held out his hand. I growled and handed over my weapon and ammo. He turned and began to walk toward the city and I knew he was expecting me to follow him.

But I was stubborn, defiant and reckless. Not to mention high spirited. Oh, yeah, I forgot to say that I never handed over the other weapon. I bent, pulling it out and in the next second I was firing several rounds at Wesker's moving back. As if hearing the bullets (which he most likely did since he now had super hearing) he shifted his stance, ducking. I threw the pistol at him. It gave me plenty of time to scat.

I spun and ran, having the advantage now. I covered a good deal of distance before I heard the swish of cloth behind me, arms swinging around to encircle me, but I dropped, spinning to do a crazy move I had learned from Jill awhile back. I did this awesome back flip, the toes of my boots clipping his chin, causing him to stumble and fall. I was on my feet quicker than a cat could lick its fur, running back toward the mansion. I could hide there for the time being.

I became a shadow of the forest, moving with speed and grace. I knew that Wesker had given up as nothing followed me. I was alone yet again. I made my way back to the burning structure, my body trembling from the run, weaponless. Thankfully all was calm aside from the crackling of the fire and the occasional falling of something.

I was so close to having a panic attack. I could just feel tears forming as I collapsed beside a tree, using it for support as I stared into the flames of the building. I had lost some good friends. Kenneth and Enrico specifically. Kenneth struck me the hardest. I really liked that big guy.

Sobs escaped as I cried hard. Harder than at Wesker's in the bathroom, harder than when I had lost Toby, harder than the loss of Kevin, Derick, James and so many others. I cried for them all. I cried because my life was so messed up and I had no clue how it had happened. I wanted to go home so badly. I wanted to hug Nolan, tell him I loved him, and pester Derick about his grades in school. I wanted to eat sweets with grandma Emmie and grandpa Davis. I wouldn't mind seeing uncle Frank again, I just wanted to go home. I wanted to read beneath the old oak tree on the hill, eat cinnamon cookies and playfully tease Dimitri and Adela about topics of interest.

The thought of my two best friends stung. They probably didn't even remember me. They most likely had families by now, with children, married to some person they loved.

I was so depressed.

I cried until I could cry no more and even when I heard the sound of sirens I did not move. I was paralyzed with my sadness.

In my mind I could see the red eyes and hear the sound of his voice (my 'guardian angel') as he recited to me what he had said in the vision thingy (I still had no clue what to call them).

**"****_Not many others could survive what awaits for you. This is all in.. preparation for the future. To get you ready for what you will see, do and hear._****"**

So 'fate' as he called it was just intent on screwing up my life? I felt rage. I felt hatred. Disgust. The blood lust of a tormented individual. Why me, I had asked. I still asked that now, even after he answered it.

For the first time in my life dark and dangerous thoughts began to creep into my mind. _Kill, kill, kill_. The unknown voice whispered. I felt like I was going insane.

I jumped to my feet as the sirens got closer (not louder since they are just getting nearer) and I fled from the scene, but not before grabbing something I saw laying on the ground. I tucked the item into my vest as I left the forest, heading to Raccoon City. I needed to get my stuff from Wesker's house and quickly.

Thankfully when I arrived there, an hour later as the sun began to rise, no one was home. The door was unlocked and Wesker's car was gone (which was probably still at the police station).

I packed my stuff, stuffing all my clothes tightly into the bags and heading to the place I felt like returning to. The dorms. Though school was still on break I sneaked in and into my room, figuring I'd stay there for now.

I collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, after tossing my bags onto the floor. I threw a hand over my eyes, closing them.

I needed to sleep. Then what was I supposed to do? Who was I kidding.. I could never help. I didn't protect the S.T.A.R.S., I didn't stop Wesker, I almost spilled the beans about myself and I'd almost gotten killed. Not to mention I didn't contribute at all. Enrico and the others still ended up dead, Wesker lived and I was foolishly chasing a child's dream of being a hero. Perhaps I was just a child.. I was delusional to think I was mature when I cried in the bathroom floor, laughed at stupid ironies and failed to save those who mattered most to me.

Oh, how twisted fate was. I knew how the star-crossed lovers felt when they couldn't be together, except I wasn't in love and Shakespeare was an amazing writer, though I barely understood his words sometimes.

I sighed heavily, feeling empty inside and lost. What was I to do now? I knew deep down Wesker would come to kill me.. but I could never let him learn about me being infected, a Wesker child.. an experiment.

I felt the stirring of a deep sleep engulf me like a tidal wave and I was out like a light, my legs dangling over the side of the bed.

What a comfortable place to fall asleep at.

* * *

**[July 25, 1998 (5:40 AM)]**

He had bled quite a lot when he had been stabbed. At first all he had recalled was blinding pain, the agony of death. Darkness was his gift from the pain, but it didn't hold long. He had awoken from the dead, his wound healed, his body different. He felt stronger, his senses erratic for the first several hours. He had managed to vanish while Barry and Jill had fought the Tyrant. Thoughts of Alexandria had dissolved the instant the S.T.A.R.S. pair entered the room.

He had considered her dead after weaving through the rooms of the mansion, but he never found her body. The self-destruct was activated and he had a limited time to secure the data and sample before getting out.

It was his luck to find the girl behind a tree. He had managed to catch her off guard, but she was smart and very fast. After putting up a fight she managed to escape. He was too disoriented to chase her. So he decided to leave the forest and find a place to lay low for awhile.

He recalled her features, how sharp they looked. The blue hues were one reason he has a headache, but that was mostly from his changing body. He remembered how he had smirked when he had her pinned, her neck so small, so smooth beneath his hands. It had taken everything not to snap her neck. He thought she would obey him, but yet the Mansion laid in his mind, how she was gone when he returned to the tyrant's room.

He should have expected the same, but he couldn't focus for long. He just wanted to leave.

First he needed to stop by his house. He took to the alleys, finding a discarded pair of glasses to conceal his eyes, which he realized was different when he saw his reflection in a dirty window. The door was unlocked and he noticed Alexandria's bags were gone. So she had stopped by here.. Where could she have gone?

He knew he'd run into her again. If not he'd track her down. He needed to dispose of the remaining survivors.

For now, though, he needed to find a place to stay. He could stay here for a few days, get his car and then head out to someplace he could use for awhile.

He got packed for the trip, then went and fetched his car.


	16. 36: Today Is A Slow Day

**[July 25, 1998 (4:20 PM)]**

Morning had tipped past and now evening was setting in. The brilliant rays of the sun shone even through the closed curtains of the dorm room.

A dreamless sleep.. at least I got rest. I woke to birds chirping outside, the sun shining and my head clear. I felt so much better. I tried not to think about the past and so far I was doing well.

I had slept most of the day away, but it was ok. I had nothing to do anyway. I had an idea. I wanted to write a letter. To mom. I remembered the address of my first home and hoped she still lived there.

I leaned up on the bed, reaching over to the desk to dig around in the compartments for pencil and paper. I shifted to sit at my desk and began to write.

**_Dear Marissa,_**

**_I'm at a loss for words. I do not know what to tell you. The past? You would not understand. The present? You would consider me insane and that this letter was a lie, forged to cause you pain. I don't want to say anything that will cause you any more pain than what you must be feeling or felt in the past._**

**_First off I will tell you who I am, but in a way that you will understand without me saying it__. The short time we spent together feels like a dream. I can still faintly taste the cinnamon cookies you baked for me. They were delicious and I never truly got to appreciate them at the time. That is one of my regrets, though not by choice. I was forced into this life by the ill word we consider fate. I hear that word often in my life and it pains me to my core. I am so far from you, yet I see you in my mind so clearly now, your brown hair pulled into a bun, a pretty green dress on to rival your blue eyes._**

**_The other two inherited that from you while I got the sapphire hues of my father. I miss you every day and I have since I last saw you years ago. As I write this I weep for what could have been for my life, why things went the way they have and why I now find myself reaching out to you when I should have years ago._**

**_I believe the reason for not any sooner was because I was scared. Scared that you would deny me, reject my identity and condemn me for the choice-less life I had at the time. I now live on the run, away from people who want me for reasons most foul. I am but a tool, a subjected object that is a freak by nature- that will be a freak in the future. I have no choice in my life as things have fallen apart before my eyes._**

**_I've lost so many things in my life. I lost my home, my family, my two best friends, my dreams and my hopes. I lost the little things in life that I took for granted when I had them. Now I wish simply to sit beneath the oak and read a good book, a delicious cinnamon cookie crunching in my mouth, to savor the joy of a carefree world sheltered by two loving parents, two loving brothers, two loving friends and the freedom from this cursed life I hold now._**

**_I have a cruel, cruel life where I lose friends commonly, I face lies of untold extension and my job is dissolved by a mansion going up in flames._**

**_I do not know what to say to you, to make you understand that I have become.. different. It would be unacceptable should you deny who I am, but you will not understand. I am she and she is I. I am the daughter you lost, the little girl you once held while laughing, who you took shopping with you when the guys were out doing something else together._**

**_I am she who has never returned to you.. and never can. You would not accept me, I think. Even though we are far apart, years have been spent away from each other.. I still love you, Marissa. You are the only one I ever called mother.. and probably ever will. I hope you and the rest of our family is healthy, fine and in good spirits. I would love to visit, but I'm afraid that is out of the question. Take care, Marissa._**

**_-The Lost Child, Alexandria Miller._**

I finished the letter, signing the last three words with sharp curves and thin lines. I folded the letter and slid it into an envelope and scribbled 'To Marissa' with the address on it. I did not put who it was from. She would know when she read it.

I got up and went to the attached bathroom and quickly showered. I could still smell the blood and decay on my skin and so I needed to wash it out. An hour later, after almost falling asleep in the shower from the hot water, I finally hopped out and scavenged for clothes to wear for the day. I pulled on a light purple tank top, a hooded jacket over that and.. I don't know what it is about sweatpants that I love, but I loved them, so I wore grey sweatpants over my black ballet shoes.

I threw my hair up into a neat ponytail and pulled the hood up over it. I slipped on a rigid bracelet that had turquoise-colored plastic beads. It was pretty, I thought. I added non-designer black sunglasses. Today the sun was bright.

I felt ready to face the world.. but first, I needed something. I recalled I had my gun permit so I holstered the Beretta at my side. I needed to get back my M1911 somehow.. I already missed the familiar weight of the weapon. I carried a single clip with me solely for the purpose in case I was robbed. If I somehow bumped into Wesker I knew the gun wouldn't faze him, just serve to make him angry. I made sure the safety was on before pulling the edge of my hoodie over the weapon to conceal it.

I left the dorm, slipping out through the front door. Nobody stopped to question me as I acted normal. It was easy to blend in when you didn't try too hard.

I had a destination in mind, but after that things went out into the wind. The post office was my stop. I had no clue where it was, so I asked around. Finally I got pointed in the right direction and I entered a small building that I was told was it. I slipped the envelope into the bin and left, the door's overhead bell ringing.

I walked around for awhile, wandering where to go next. Today was pretty much a slow day, with nothing of which to do.

I wanted to go play. To partake in something childish. So I went to the park. I had been here many times before. Winter time was the most remarkable memory I had of this place. When I arrived there the park was full of kids. They were all over the place. Thankfully some of the swings were empty so I walked over and took one, swinging high with my feet out. I noticed a particular girl making her way over to me, her hair a pretty shade of light blonde, which was long and braided. She had sparkling copper eyes and she wore one of those pretty pink dresses with the ruffles and a hair bow to match.

**"Miss! Miss!"** She called out to me. I stopped swinging enough to tilt my head, glasses pulled away and placed into my hoodie pocket, and let her approach without her getting hit by my swing.

**"Yeah?"** I questioned her.

**"Are you, by any chance.. Sarah?"** She asked, a curl to her words. She looked like she was only four.

**"Erm..."** Would it be safe to tell her my old name of Saria or use my current name of Alexandria? **"Not Sarah, no."**

At this she frowned. A new voice called out and we both looked to the source. **"Emily! Don't run off like that!"** A tall woman said, who I assumed was the mother. She had matching blonde hair, copper eyes and she had a green tank top with a brown skirt. **"I'm so sorry!"** The woman said as she stopped beside the girl, sighing heavily. **"She has a habit of talking to strangers."**

I smiled softly. **"It's no problem. She asked if I was called Sarah."**

**"She did?"** The woman laughed.

**"Mom! Look at her.."** Emily said, gesturing a finger toward me. The wind had knocked away the hood, thus revealing my white hair in a pony tail.

The woman stared at me for a few seconds, her eyes confused. **"You.. look faintly familiar. Have we met before?"**

I shrugged. **"Mmm, not that I can think of. What's your name, ma'am?"** I asked politely with the friendliest smile I could muster.

**"I'm Adelina Ashford, this is Emily."** She said and I bristled with recognition.

_No way! It can't be..._

**"Miss.. Ashford.. did you once go by the name of Adela?"**

She frowned and nodded. **"I did. How do you know that?"** Her eyes were scanning mine with curiosity.

**"A good guess?"** I asked with a chuckle.

_This was not happening. Adela, my best friend as a child, could NOT be standing before me with a child.. what the heck was I supposed to do? Reveal just who I was? She would call me a liar.. or call the cops. Whichever she considered first.. God, what was I to do? What was I to say? I wanted so badly to talk to her.. to tell her who I was, to see what had happened to her since the last time I saw her.. but she would not accept who I was, would not accept how young I looked, no matter the excuse I used.. and I couldn't tell her that I was infected and this dormant virus had halted my growth._

What a mess. I had to lie.

**"A good guess? Not likely. I haven't been called Adela since.. I was rather young.."** The woman mused softly.

**"Um.."** I said, looking down for a moment, falsely gathering my thoughts before looking back up to her. **"Adela Ashford was a friend of Saria's. I've heard-"** I paused. **"-all kinds of stories about her."** I finished lamely.

**"Oh, heavens. You know Saria? How is she? What happened to her?"** Adelina asked, her tone worried, hurt and angry, yet curious.

**"I'm not sure, miss."** I lied. **"I'm a relative of hers.. distantly."**

**"Oh, I see."** She smiled sadly. **"Well it was a pleasure to meet you.. miss..?"**

**"I'm.. Alexandria Miller." **I used my current name.

**"Alexandria Miller."** She repeated, taking the hand of Emily to lead her away. I watched the pair depart, Emily glancing back to wave at me. I waved back distantly and a tear traced down my cheek.

Adela had a daughter... perhaps more children besides Emily. She was probably married.. and me? I was lying about my identity, never aging, trapped in a world of lies.. I stood from my swing and shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets, leaving the park with my head lowered.


	17. 37: My Last Day of Freedom

**[July 26, 1998 (2:10 PM)]**

Day turned to night, then day again as the afternoon swept in like a breeze. I was hungry and had decided to treat myself to a quick meal at a local restaurant before going out to the mansion to explore. I knew the area had been marked off by police and fire fighters and that the mansion would just be a pile of ashes and fallen timber, but I wanted to see for myself how it looked now in the daylight.

But before either option I stopped by the house Redfield had lived at. It was empty and ravaged as if in a hurry. Chris and the remaining S.T.A.R.S. were long gone by now. What of Wesker?

A part of me wanted to find him because he was technically family. He was my little cousin after all. Another part knew he was dangerous and was screaming at me to leave and never cross his path again. A third part wanted to fight against him, to find the S.T.A.R.S. and stick with them. To stop this before it got worse, but I was reminded of the mansion and knew I couldn't do that. I was weak.

I needed to get out of Raccoon City because I knew what was going to happen soon. I needed to get Adela out first..

I made my way to a little restaurant, a diner, and sat down at a booth. A waitress took my order and I waited for my meal to arrive. A typical cheeseburger, some fries with ketchup and a cool mountain dew with ice and a straw.

Soon the woman, Amanda as her name card read, set my tray before me and I thanked her before she left to do her job.

The cheese melted in my mouth, the taste satisfying. The fries were crunchy and the mountain dew was awesome. I could never get over that drink. I loved it, almost as much as I loved hot chocolate.

I glanced up when I was almost through with my burger and noticed a familiar form just outside of the diner. I chewed the rest of my food quickly and set money down on the table to pay for the meal before slipping out the back door, which I found on my own.

It led into an alley and I noticed the form was now leaning against the wall opposite of me, clad in a black trench coat.

**"Surprised to see you're still hanging around here."** I remarked casually as the person looked up to me. I already knew who it was before I saw the blonde strands of hair, the black sunglasses and the blank features. **"Don't tell me you're sticking around to kill me."**

His upper lip twitched at my comment. **"Playing normal, are we? Why do you remain here when you know you will die because of it?"** His deep voice rolled with his words.

I snorted. **"The survivors are all gone but you and I. I have no interest in getting the local police involved. I doubt they'd believe me. I know they wouldn't. I would most likely be subjected to a nut house if I spoke up. So, I stay quiet."** I said, shutting the door behind me with a click. I stepped over to lean against the wall across from him, my arms folded.

He smirked. **"Smart girl, but you know too much. What makes you think I won't kill you now and be done with this issue?"**

I smirked in return. **"I'll let you in on a little secret. We're family, though distantly. To touch me would mean killing family. Not to mention there would be a.. nasty result from killing me. You'd draw attention."** I gestured a hand toward the end of the alley where it opened into the streets. People walked by, glancing toward us every now and then.

He didn't say anything as I knew he was considering my words. **"Perhaps I will not kill you. I might even let you live, but the last two times I have offered this, you ran-"**

I cut him off. **"I'm not going with you so don't even say it."** I rolled my eyes.

He pushed away from the wall, walking toward me. I didn't flinch as he lifted a gloved hand to trail a finger down my left cheek. We stayed this way for several seconds, staring at the other, until he removed his hand only to hover it around my neck, as if ready to snap it.

**"Trust me when I say you don't want to do that."** I said, eyes flickering to his hand.

**"You're coming with me."** His hand moved down to grasp my sleeve-concealed arm.

**"Let me go."** I said as calmly as I could.

**"You're coming."** He repeated, pulling on my arm as he led me down the alley.

I yanked my arm from his somewhat loose grasp. **"No."** He turned to look at me. I took a step back, the wind tossing free strands of white hair into my face. **"I'm not going."**

He reached out and snatched my wrists, drawing me close to hiss into my ear, **"Struggle and you'll pay the price. Scream and I'll kill them."** He said, his head turning to look at the people at the opposite end of the alley.

I knew I was in a bad position. I had to go. I wouldn't be the cause of more people dying if I could prevent it. **"Wait.."** I said softly. He looked at me, lip twitching. **"I'll go, just.. there's something I have to do.."**

He tightened his hold on my wrists, his voice a mere whisper of breath. **"I will allow you until midnight. If you are not at my home before then.. I will find and kill you. Is that clear?"**

I nodded my head several times. **"Yes."** I choked. I knew he would do as he said. He released his hold and stepped back, turning to walk down the alley. I was left alone with an upset stomach, a headache and sore arms.

Wesker vanished around the corner and I fled from the alley, my pounding footsteps the only sound that reached my ears.

I needed to find a phone book.. or any means of finding Adela. I needed to get her out. So for about three hours I did everything I could to find her. Finally I stumbled on a woman who knew her. Through her I arrived at a brown house that was linked by a chain fence.

I jumped over the fence, walked up the path, the stairs, and knocked on the front door. No response. I knocked again. Footsteps thudded as the door was unlocked and opened to reveal a tall man in a grey suit.

**"May I.. help you, miss?"** He asked. I studied his features for a moment. Grey and brown hair crept down to just below his ears, a bit spiked, and he had dull brown eyes.

**"Is this the Ashford residence?"** I asked with a frown.

**"Yes. To whom am I speaking to?"**

**"My name is Alexandria Miller. I need to speak to.. Adelina. It's urgent, please."** I said softly.

He turned his head. **"Ade! You got company!"** He called and soon Adelina joined us, a worried look on her face.

**"Alexandria?"** She asked, frowning.

**"I need to speak to you."** I glanced to the man. **"Privately."**

She nodded and she stepped outside, turning to peer at the man. **"Khane, can you give us some time alone?"** The male nodded and shut the door. We walked down the stairs and out of the gate, moving down the street at a slow pace, side by side. **"What do you need to talk about?"**

**"I'm here to warn you and your.. family."** I said as lightly as I could. **"Something bad is about to happen and you need to get out of this city. Now. Go back to where you used to live years ago. You'll die if you stay."** I said, deathly calm.

She paused, looking at me. I turned, pausing as well. **"What do you mean?"** She questioned.

**"You have to trust me."** She shook her head as I said this. **"Please, Adelina."** I said.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley close by, moving to face me as we stood alone.

**"I haven't been truthful with you."** I replied softly and sighed.

**"Explain."** She demanded.

How and where was I to begin? I rubbed my face, pinching the bridge of my nose. She tapped her foot impatiently.

I took a deep breath. **"You aren't going to believe me if I told you the truth. You'd call me crazy, say I was lying.. and I have no means of which to convince you aside from my memories, which you might claim are fraud and forged by stalker intentions. You won't understand, but you have to know."** Another breath was inhaled, but this one was deeper.

**"I'm confused."** She mumbled.

I looked straight into her eyes. **"I am Alexandria Miller.. but once I went by the name of Saria Wesker."**

Her eyes widened. **"How?"**

I ran a hand over my ponytail, stalling. **"I can't explain how or why. I don't fully understand myself. Something happened to me and because of it I'm.. different. I don't age. You have to believe me."**

She blinked her copper eyes, her mouth moving though no words escaped. **"W-what.. what happened? You left us."** Her face turned angry. **"Saria never came back. Is this some kind of sick joke? It's not funny."**

I frowned, frustrated. I had expected this. **"It's complicated and it's the truth. I am Saria. You and Dimitri were my best friends."**

She froze at the mention of Dimitri.

I caught this. **"What happened to Dimitri?"**

She turned her head, peering at the ground. **"Dimitri.. he.. was cold after Saria left. He became distant. Went crazy. Ended up working for a guy named James Marcus. Only saw him once since then and that was to tell me that he wasn't coming back."** She rubbed at her neck.

No use in worrying about Dimitri then. He was likely already dead. I almost face-palmed. **"Look, believe it or not you aren't safe here. Take your family and get out before everything goes down."** She slowly nodded at this.

She looked at me, examining me. **"If you are Saria.. I have a question only she would know."**

I smiled. **"Ask it."**

**"What's our security code when we were kids?"** She asked with a raised brow.

Was she talking about the code to enter the other's room? **"_The Enterprise has landed. Evacuate the Ewoks._"** I said softly. It was a reference to our love of both Star Wars and Star Trek.

**"Oh my god, you are her.."** She gasped, a hand reaching out to touch my cheek.

**"You have.. to trust me. Get out of Raccoon City before the end of next week."** Today was Sunday. **"If you stay you _will_ die."**

**"Alright. I'll get the kids and go by tomorrow."** She said finally. I nodded.

**"Kids?"** I asked, thinking of Emily.

She laughed. **"I have three kids. Emily is my youngest, then my middle Shane and my oldest Penny."**

Ah. **"I'll contact you again sometime in the future. Do not return to Raccoon City.. or you'll face something far worse than death."** I replied, my tone final.

She studied me before pulling me into a warm embrace, her head resting beside mine. **"Saria.."** She breathed into my ear. **"I'm so happy to see you.."**

**"Me too."** I said, patting her back before she pulled away, walking off to head back to her home.

I sighed, rubbing my neck with a hand almost lazily.

I needed to get packed. I made my way back to the dorms, feeling all the while that I was being watched. Probably Wesker.. I packed as quickly as I could, tossing things into a backpack I had got awhile back.

The contents included; diploma, family photo, clothes, jewelry, notebooks, knife, pistol, wallet (which contained I.D., license, concealed weapons permit, money and cards), books and other items I had acquired over the years.

Surprisingly it all fit. It was getting close to 10 and I walked in the dark to the park, where I simply sat, observing the quietness of the area. Man... this city had become like home over the last year since I had awoken in 1997.

My head was trapped between my palms, my bag laying beside me on the bench. **"Damn it.."** I cursed lowly, my eyes squeezed shut against the pain in my head. Through the entire walk here I had experienced headaches that caused my vision to become temporarily blurred, my hearing dimmed, my balance throw off and a sharp and constant ringing in my mind.

This was why my head was down, my breathing slow and steady. I was also crying because of this occurrence.

I inhaled and exhaled, taking in the chilly air of the night. I heard the sound of someone approaching even over my pain. It was as if my senses had heightened for that short period of time.

As I looked up at the figure my pain went away and serenity once more settled in. Albert Wesker was strolling toward me in that same black trench coat as before. I wiped at my face to discard the escaped droplets that leaked from my eyes.

He moved to sit beside me as I scooted over, thus allowing plenty of space between us. His glasses were on and he cocked his head sideways, looking at me.

I could feel his intense gaze linger on my face and I sighed.

**"I'm as ready as I'm going to be.."** I grumbled.

He gestured a gloved hand to my bag and I peered at it blankly, a thick strand of white hair falling to frame the side of my face that was away from him.

**"Come, we need to leave as soon as possible."** He rose, turning to watch me as I followed suit, tossing the strap over my shoulders, the backpack resting along my back.

I trudged after him as he led the way to his black car, which was a block over from the park. He grabbed my bag and threw it into the back seat and opened my door for me. I slipped in, knowing it'd be futile to resist. The door shut and he moved to take his seat at the driver side. The car started and peeled away from the sidewalk with a sharp purr of the engine.

He shifted gears expertly as he drove us onto the main street.

The thing happened again. My head ached and my thoughts became a jumble.

**"Oh, oh..."** I groaned as I rubbed at my throbbing temple, ocean orbs hidden by closed lids.

I could feel his stare on me as I clenched my head between my hands.

**"What is the matter?"** He demanded sharply and I bit back the urge to snarl in anger.

Truth be told I was very familiar with headaches and they made me very grouchy and uncooperative. I became mean during this time of pain. In fact any pain pissed me off.

**"It's nothing. Just a headache."** I answered as calmly as I could muster. Was the virus reacting to his proximity? Was it activating somehow? Would I not need to die to change? These questions infiltrated my mind and ravaged my thinning will power, which was dissolving under the pain. **"Fine, fine, fine."**

He reached across to strap my seat belt over me, but my hand slapped his away and he hovered his hand, seemingly startled that I had struck him.

He still reached and tugged the belt, clipping it into place. I kept my head down, trying my best to blot out the burning sensation that was crawling up my spine.

My hands clenched into fists. My right shifted up and suddenly the window exploded outward as my fist connected with it in a sharp jerk.

Wesker down shifted quickly as he pressed on the brakes.

I felt like I was on the verge of exploding before a hand gripped my shoulder and roughly shook me.

**"Miss Miller, what is going on to cause such a display of pain?"** His tone was cold and this time I couldn't help but growl.

I looked up at him, my eyes flashing a dangerous glare to him. I could see, just over his glasses, how his eyes widened slightly.

All of a sudden my senses completely shut off and I slumped back against the seat.

What was wrong with me?


	18. 38: Out Cold and His Report

**[July 28, 1998 (Unknown)]**

The last two days was spent traveling. It was currently Tuesday and he had just pulled the car into the new place they would be staying at for now. It was a temporary facility of which he could use while in hiding.

He was forced to carry the unconscious girl inside, along with his gear and her backpack, which he confiscated. He didn't know what had transpired.

What was causing her pain? Why did she become as still as a statue? He had tried shortly after to wake her up but, like the day at the office, she would not stir.

He carried her to a padded cell room and laid her down on the single bed in the corner. He left her in there, heading to the control room and turned everything on. The monitors buzzed to life and he sat at the chair, tapping at the keys to activate other things in the old facility. Live feed filtered through on the side screen, showing all the rooms in cycling small screens.

He held up a visual line of her room. She hadn't moved an inch.

He rubbed at his temple, glasses removed to rest on the desk top. He was still feeling the nature of his virus kicking in. He would have to wait while he gained control over it and kept it under check.

His fist smacked down onto the table, denting it as he seethed with anger. Somehow they has survived, but at least he had a sample and the data.

He glanced up as the girl twitched on the screen.

Something was up with her. He had noticed something peculiar when she had turned to him after smashing out the window. Her once blue eyes had flashed as if golden for a brief second before she went under. Just what happened? Was that a figment of his delirious sight?

He would need to take a sample of her blood. He left the room to head to the lab and snatched up a syringe. He then stalked to her room, pushed the door open and noticed she was still out cold. He crouched beside her, arm secured in his hold as he slid the needle past her skin to draw blood.

With a sample in the syringe he headed back to the lab to see what was up, if anything.

He spent several hours doing multiple things to the acquired sample. He picked up nothing as of yet and this baffled him.

It was into the early hours of the 29th that he finally stumbled upon something. There was something deep in her system, but no matter what he did he couldn't figure out what it was.. It was as if it was hiding from him.

This intrigued him. He would need to do more tests to discover the issue.

He retired, after much work, back to the monitor room to regroup his thoughts and to formulate his next move.

He needed to contact miss Wong as soon as possible.

* * *

**[August 4, 1998 (Unknown)]**

**_Dear Alexandria,_**

**_I wonder why I'm even replying back. I grieved for my daughter years ago and yet you bring forth this idea of you being her. Are you telling me I spent years convincing myself my only daughter was dead only for that to be a lie? I'm not sure whether to believe you or crumble this paper before I even send it._**

**_Mark is dead, Derick's been missing and Nolan does not visit often. I was alone aside from my family and friends. I haven't baked cookies or sweets in a long time. When mark died.. I was sent into a state of depression, but I met this guy who pulled me out of it. His name is Richard and we've been married for a year now. We have a child together who is almost a year old. A little girl. We decided to name her Kenzie, after Richard's oldest sister who passed away when he was young._**

**_I want to hear about your life and what happened to you after Mark and you left that day in '67. Are you well? Have you a husband and children?_**

**_I want to know everything, even if I don't understand. You are my little girl and I will always love you. I told Richard about my late husband and children and he sympathized with me. We connected, got married and pushed forward._**

**_I really would love to see you again, even if it is only once. You were my pride and joy.. and I foolishly trusted your life in Spencer and Mark's hands twice. I was naive to think you would be fine. I regretted letting you go. I should have kept you close._**

**_There is something I need to tell you. I am dying of cancer. Doctor says I've got maybe five years to live at most. Please come visit me soon. Take care of yourself. Stay safe._**

**_-Marissa Wesker._**

* * *

**[August 28, 1998 (Unknown)]**

The mansion was now a desolate ruin crowded by burnt trees and ashes. Tire tracks marked sections around the yellow tape that surrounded the destroyed structure. As of right now night was approaching and thus the woods were quiet. He was alone.

He? A tall and shadowed form clad in black gear who stood a mere foot from where the front doors had been.

He had his head cocked, his red orbs the only thing visible. **"Interesting."** He mused softly as he observed the scene.

He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a watch. The time said 8:30.

His pale skin vanished beneath the sleeve as he shook his head slowly, chuckling gently. **"I wonder what happened inside.. guess I'll never know."** He sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper from his inner jacket that was connected to a small pad and began to write on it.

_"PROJECT W" REPORT AUG.28.1998_

_Although the involvement of "Project W" Subject No.013 (Alias: Albert. Herein described as Albert) is admitted in the accidental outbreak in the Arklay Laboratory, the details are unclear since the person concerned was killed in the accident._

_(Death certified based on Intelligence Division regulations)_

_Due to the death of Albert, the success rate of the project has regressed to 18%. Since the number of qualified individuals for the project's execution is less than necessary for the quota, immediate reciprocation is necessary. __It is believed that continuing in this state will cause a critical situation for the project's execution._

_However, since reserves of qualified individuals don't exist at present, it'll be necessary to carry out re-selection internally of those acknowledged as disqualified in prior selections._

_After re-selection, it is surmised that the quota of qualified individuals, subject to investigation, will recover the project's progress to the 93% prior to Albert's death._

_Umbrella Intelligence Division_

_A. W._

He tore the paper off and folded it several times, tossing the pad away toward a bush after snapping it in half. The paper vanished into his pocket.

He was curious as to the whereabouts of Alexandria Miller. He had been watching her for some time and through this observation he knew her better than most.. but she was gone.

She had been staying at the college dorms and suddenly she was gone. He had been tending to a personal matter and had not been aware of her meeting with Albert, who was in fact still very much alive and dangerous.

He would have to track her down. She was quite valuable to his future plans.. and it would cause too much trouble to let her slip away and get captured by a potential enemy.

He would work on that the following week.

Right now? He needed to deliver this letter.


	19. 39: Trapped In A Blank Area

**[Unknown, 1998 (Evening)]**

I was stuck. Stuck in a dreamless void, unable to wake up, to talk, to move, to breathe.

I could imagine though. Images flashed before me and I recalled sitting in the car, pain wracking my body. The window burst under my fist and my gaze was then on Wesker. I had apparently surprised him. His eyes widened before I went out in a veil of black that drew me deep into a state of a coma, or so I thought.

I was once more in a dream vision, this time the likes of which spooked me.

* * *

**[August, 1998 (Unknown)]**

I dreamed.

I was running down a hallway (identical to the one by the elevator in the Spencer Mansion), but it felt like I wasn't getting anywhere, like I was on a tread mill. The scenery was much the same as the last dream-vision thing I had. It was real, detailed and dark. I stopped running and it changed.

The first thing I noticed was the quietness. I stood in an office building, beside two rolls of desks. I moved to each, noting the name plaques on them. Christopher Redfield, Jill Valentine, Forest Speyer, Joseph Frost, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton and so on. So I was in the police station?

Wesker, Chris, Jill, Barry and Rebecca's desks were clean, but the rest had blood all over them. Was this to signify that they were dead? I knew that. I had been there at the mansion. I'd only seen Kenneth's body but I knew the rest were dead.

A slow whistle resounded through the room and I noted the open door with a form leaning against it. **"How does it feel?"**

Before me stood a strange man I realized was the one from before, with the red eyes. He was wearing a S.T.A.R.S. uniform, which was clean and tidy. His face, hair and features were shadowed in blackness. All I could see were those ruby eyes and his lips. He glanced down to his attire. **"I like this uniform. Kind of nice, actually."**

**"How does what feel?"** I demanded, ignoring his comment. He was walking slowly towards me.

He raised a hand, fingers extending up as if to reach the roof. **"How does it feel to have been unable to be the hero?"** I scrunched my nose at this.

**"Feels like shit."** I muttered.

I could see him smirking. **"I can only imagine. The hour has passed to run away. You cannot escape your fate. Whether you resign to it is entirely up to you, but if incapable of standing on your feet-"** He made a slashing gesture with his hand. **"-fate will sweep them out from under you and send you toppling down a hill."**

**"I don't understand. What's so truly special about me?"** I asked, placing my hands on my hips. He moved closer, taking a seat at Redfield's desk. I sat at Valentine's.

**"You are what Spencer strived for. To have you in his grasp would further his goals. To reach the dream he desires. You are his messiah, his messenger created to make him a god. Albert would have that position had he been obedient to Spencer's cause, but he denied serving a dying man. The other potential was killed."** He said, peering at the papers on the desk with those strange red orbs.

**"So wait. I was told by Spencer that I'm a part of the Wesker Children Project. How is this true? I mean I read part of dad's journal and I know I was most likely injected with something when I was sick. Am I really Subject Twelve and what actually happened to my brother Derick?"** I was so confused about all that I'd been told. I needed answers. Would this man supply me with any?

Surprisingly he did. **"Saria Alexandria Wesker, better known recently as Alexandria Miller. You are the daughter of Mark Wesker, head of the project alongside his sister Caroline. You are Subject Twelve and Derick was the tenth. Derick died two years after injection. He, like the rest, never survived long. But there is one thing the scientist of Umbrella never fully considered."**

**"What would that be?"**

He looked up at me, his features appearing and he held a devilish grin on his handsome face. He looked to be in his early twenties with spiked black hair.

**"Me."** He whispered and started laughing.

**"Who are you really? I don't believe that bullshit about you being my guardian angel."** I wanted to know, needed to know.

**"I am the other half of Subject Twelve. I.. am _Alex Wesker_."**

The dream shifted and the next thing I know I'm standing atop a tree branch, one arm wrapped around the tree itself while I stared down at the ground, which was some twenty feet below me. I instantly honed in on the moving and snarling forms at the base.

Zombies.

Across from me on the other side of the tree stood the strange man. He was cackling insanely and he swung around, hands holding the tree as he pressed his cheek to the bark, staring at me with a smirk.

**"If you read the entries you'd have learned that Derick was given a shot while you were taken for some time. You had a rare disease contracted through the genes of your mother, but you were the first to have it actually affect you. The shots given to you and Derick was in preparation for the future. The shot you received on July 13, 1967 contained the dormant Progenitor virus, though you were unknowingly given the dose that contained the perfect variation. Derick received his shot of the virus after being taken by Spencer."**

He paused, tapping at his jaw.

**"It isn't too far to say you two were born subjects. Same of Albert. Mark and Caroline conspired together to lead the project that Spencer presented. You shared the same fate as your brother, Alexandria. You were born into our world! To escape the pain of it all, of being an experimental tool, you created a false world and removed all knowledge of Umbrella, and your connection with it, from your immediate mind. You created the modern times you thought you knew so well. It was all just a figment of your imagination, but your subconscious defied you. It created 'Resident Evil' and through them you knew what was to come. You crafted everything from the future into your imaginative world."**

He paused again in his explanation, thinking over his words. **"Can you feel it? Can you feel the pain, the turmoil?"** As he said this images flashed before before my eyes: a young child strapped to a table, blood everywhere, a boy screaming. What looked to be Mark stood over the girl, a needle in his gloved hand. The point broke skin and slipped through to release the chemicals inside.

I screamed and grabbed my head, my body wobbling on the branch. I tipped, but I never fell.

Alex stood beside me, an arm looped around my waist to press me against his side while the other arm stabilized us. He brushed hair from my face with his nose and lowered his lips to my ear.

**"We are superior, Alexandria. We are the future. Albert too."** He chuckled softly, the rumbling of his chest sending sparks through my body to my fingers, which ached to destroy something. I could feel his lust for chaos. His.. insanity? Yet he seemed so sane. **"To become truly superior you must first give up what is most precious to you. Your 'humanity'."**

He kissed my forehead and I tried to pull away but his hold tightened.

**"Who were you before Umbrella got to you?"** I asked, turning my head to look up at him.

His red eyes were soft now. **"I was but an innocent child corrupted by the flames of ambition."** He gestured to the zombies moaning below us. **"They are the monsters. You and I, Alexandria, are not monsters. We are different, yes, but who is to call us such in comparison to Frankenstein's creation? Are Africans monsters? Asians? Indians? The French? We are no different. We eat, we drink, we sleep, we are strong, we can talk, think, we are healthy, immune to such things that would kill an average person, but are we monsters? No."**

He turned me to face him and smiled, red orbs sparkling with anticipation. **"You possess the power of the future. The ability to see things that are not yet here. Through this you are able to communicate with people even if when you meet them that conversation never occurs. It is your gift and your curse."**

**"What is yours?"**

His smile widened. **"Perhaps I will show you one day, when we are face to face. I am eager to meet my counterpart and share with her the joys of being immortal, as the virus will offer."** He leaned closer and ruffled my hair with his nose.

The tree, the zombies and Alex vanished.

Soon I was tossed into a new place, one I didn't immediately recognize, but from the red and white symbol on the plain wall to my right I knew it was connected to Spencer and perhaps a facility or lab of Umbrella.

Bodies littered the tiled floor and bloody water covered up to around my ankles. I sloshed through the liquid, moving down the hallway. I blinked and this image was gone, replaced by clean whiteness and no bodies.

**"_Will this work? Will we be able to gain control over her?_"** A voice echoed down the hall from an open doorway. I followed it, stepping slowly to avoid making a noise. It sounded like Spencer.

**"_Of course. It has proven the desired outcome in the subjects we tested it on._"** Birkin?

**"_It won't effect the virus will it?_"** Spencer asked.

**"_Nah._"**

I stood before the door and peeked in, seeing Spencer standing beside Birkin, who held a syringe in his hand with some kind of clear liquid. I walked into the room and hovered over them and they didn't seem to notice me. I realized there was two other people. Shiloh and Mark. This must have been before Shiloh gave me the syringe.. I still had that in my bag. It had slipped my mind.

**"They've forgotten about me."** I turned to see Alex sitting on the lab table where Birkin worked at. His feet dangled over and he swung them. **"I was shot many years ago. I met my end just as anyone else, but the virus inside of me activated. It saved me. I continued to work for Spencer, making him believe that the virus was destroyed by my body. The scientist and him considered me human. With this advantage I threw myself into the shadows and now I play both the part of the reaper and the puppet master."**

**"Why are you telling me all of this?"**

**"To protect you. You are not just Spencer's prize. My reasons for wanting you are not for the virus but the host of it. Albert will want you as well. The implications of a perfect virus? He wants to replicate it into his own body as his will later require shots to keep it under control. Yours requires nothing. You will control it when you die. You will be what he aimed for in Uroboros. Right now your virus is dormant, asleep. The prospect of an equal will not sit right with Albert. He will try to kill you or offer you a job where you will be under his control and influence. I cannot reveal myself to Albert. My existence is just as a scientist for Spencer. The favorite after Albert left and Birkin died- will die soon. He cannot know I am infected and following my own agenda."**

**"I don't understand, why are you showing me all of this? To protect me? Why?"** I was completely lost, my head hurting.

**"Only time will reveal that answer."** He muttered, gazing to the silent four that stood in the room with us.

Spencer was smirking but Birkin was bent over the desk, studying the liquid in a microscope. Shiloh had a frown on his face while dad watched the brunette work.

Alex hopped down from the table and walked over to stand before me, forcing me to look up at him. **"Alexandria, I have no intentions of ever harming you. Albert is the opposite. He cannot care. Wouldn't. You must never be captured by him."**

At this my gaze lowered and I sighed heavily.

He pushed my jaw back up, demanding my attention with his sharp red orbs. **"What?"**

**"I'm currently in Wesker's custody. As I am human I cannot fight back. I do not wish for him to know I'm infected, but I can't challenge him. He might just shoot me and learn from my re-awakening body just who I am. I have no choice."**

Alex pursed his lips in thought before he moved his hands up to brush my bangs aside, leaning forward to kiss my forehead, his fingers rubbing at my hairline and straight locks.

He moved away, a smile on his face. **"Do not fear. I am on my way.. at least, the me then will be."** He chuckled. These dream visions were confusing as heck.

_I was talking to his future self? Ugh, headache._

**"There is something I wish to confide in you before I depart. A warning."** He spoke softly. **"There is yet another dangerous man out there who must never know your true identity or your condition. If he ever discovered you I'm afraid Wesker and zombies would be the least of your worries. He goes by the name of Eny Alviro. You won't meet him until after the incident in Raccoon City, but he is a very skilled man. He prides himself in the art of being an assassin, along with a tracker and marksman."** He paused, considering his next words carefully. **"He will be contracted to find the survivors of the mansion and city incidents, at least said survivors who are a potential threat to Umbrella."**

He tapped my chin, his final words a low breath of air. **"You make it onto his list as his first target."** He looked away and sighed.

I didn't know what to say so I remained quiet. **"This is where I take my leave. The rest of your 'dream' will play by another schedule than my own."** He patted my cheek before the lab room dissolved into nothing.

The rest of my dream was spent roaming the streets of Raccoon City, killing zombies.


	20. 40: A Glimpse of Our Demons

**Author: So I've decided to go ahead and post all the chapters for this part of the overall story. I have not yet started on Part 3, but it will have a lot more action since these two have lacked such. Most of these two parts are fillers, I suppose, for the future when everything gets more hectic. These two parts are building up to the real terror, the real events that causes everything to topple. As you can tell Saria doesn't have much to do as she is either unable to or away from the situation. That will soon change. There is also something that needs to be said. As much as I love the Raccoon City Incident I'm going to not add all of that, just kind of cover it enough for the future in Part 3. I've decided to just thin that since Saria most likely won't be there. ****I wish to thank those that are still reading, I know it's boring at this point, but I'm going to work on changing that. Tell me what you guys think of it so I can know how to improve it.**

**Anyway. Thanks and stick around for part 3.~ n_n Teehee.**

* * *

**[September 3, 1998 (4:30 PM)]**

The melody of the instrument was magical. It was low, soft, yet soothing. It was distant, but circling and warm. It was calm and slowly rapid, such a contradicting factor to the nature of the song being played.

Yes, the violin was his favorite instrument and even more-so with each new song he learned. Currently he was playing a classical tune he had studied as a child. The owner of said violin was playing Mozart's Symphony No. 40. As he played the violin's part he could hear the other instruments in his mind, each in sync with the notes he played.

The bowstring shifted accordingly and his graceful fingers hit the notes perfectly and in a slow manner to suggest he was savoring them.

He was seated at a park bench, the afternoon sun beaming down, though the tree to his left cast a deep shadow over him. A decent mixture of warm rays of sunshine and a cool breeze.

His dull eyes lit with pride as people stopped to listen, his hand moving fluidly over the cords with the bow. People muttered approval or praise and he would tip his head to them, thanking them silently with his closed smile.

**"Wow, mister, that sounds so beautiful!"** A young girl called out, moving over to sit beside the musician.

**"Thank you."** He replied curtly.

**"What are you playing?"** The girl wondered aloud, obviously not familiar with one of Mozart's famous pieces.

**"Sé ar a dtugtar Siansa Uimhir 40, le fear darb ainm Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart."** He paused, his thick Irish words causing confusion by the brows furrowing and the head tilting. So he translated what he said to English. **"Tis' called Symphony number 40, by a gentleman named Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart."** He smiled.

**"Sounds like a cool guy."** The kid said, grinning. **"Say, mister, what are you? You talk different.."**

The man didn't flinch. He was used to the.. curiosity of Americans. **"Irish. I come from a town called New Ross in Ireland. Beag (small)."** He said that last Irish word with a curled smile.

**"Is it pretty?"** The girl questioned, eyes alight with awe. The man nodded and she giggled.

**"Tis' a wondrous land. Almost as stunning as 'ere."** The man said softly, his bright hued teal eyes lit with joy.

He tossed his head back, moving the soft and long strands of dark brown hair. It went just below the top of his shoulders and had a slightly wavy quality to it. His outfit consisted of a navy suit, a silver tie and black dress shoes. His features were gentle, warm.. even simplistic. He had a slight diagonal scar just beneath his left bottom lashes and a scar just a inch out from the front edge of his right ear, another scar present on his collar bone in an x shape.

A man was standing close by, leaning against the tree that was casting its shadow on the violin player. He watched in curiosity as the musician communicated with the child as friendly as if they were best friends. He smiled softly, his dark clothes causing him to blend in with the light shadows. His greenish-brown orbs glowed while he brushed a strand of white hair from his face, the strands short and spiked.

The violin player turned to glance to the tree leaner with that smile of his. **"Come over, ya?"** He called to the silent man, who shrugged his shoulders.

**"Fine."** He strolled over, his hands tucked into his pockets. The little girl looked up at him, blinking.

**"Who are you two?"** She asked, her small voice carrying.

The Irishman chuckled softly, setting his violin down into the case beside him before he gestured a hand to his own chest. **"I am Eny. This-"** He pointed a finger of his other hand to the tall man standing.** "-is my friend, who doesn't talk much."**

The girl giggled as she did a little wave to the two before standing to curtsy, her small flowered dress shifting as she posed. **"I'm Penny."**

**"Tis' an honor to meet you, miss Penny. We're in town for a few days. May I ask you a question?"**

**"Sure!"** The girl tilted her head as she sat back down.

**"I'm looking for a woman by the name of Jill Valentine. Do you know of 'er?"** At his question the girl shook her head.

**"No."** She said, frowning. **"Mommy doesn't like me talking to strangers, but you seem nice so it's ok."**

He chuckled. **"Tis' alright. Thank you though. You should probably head back to your mother before she worries."** He patted her short blonde hair, her smile beaming just below her brown eyes.

**"Mhm!"** She turned and left the two, her form disappearing behind a slide as she searched for her mother.

**"You're good with kids."** The silent man commented.

The Irishman nodded, turning to glance up to his ally. **"Kids are innocent. I have no quarrel with them and dare I say I should never have need to."**

The other man sighed.

**"Can I ask you a question?"** He asked the standing man, who smirk at his words.

**"What?"** The Albino looking male asked.

**"Why are you involved in all of this? This mission, I mean. Shouldn't you be in the labs or helping out the others?"** His Irish accent twisted his words.

The man shrugged for the second time. **"I was told by a very interesting source that I would find who I'm looking for if I discovered the remaining S.T.A.R.S. Since Lord Spencer sent you on this task I couldn't help but involve myself since I might find her."** He answered, his tone seemingly gentle, though there was irritation in it.

**"_Her?_"** The man repeated.

The taller man nodded. **"Yeah. I'm looking for someone who I haven't seen in years. Apparently she's affiliated with the S.T.A.R.S. They might know where she is."**

**"Ah."** The Irishman nodded once more, understanding. **"Just don't get in the way when it comes time to put the dogs down, ya?"**

**"No intention to. Hell, I'll even help."** He said with a gleeful smirk.

**"You'll find the girl. All in due time."** The Irishman stood to pat his friend on the shoulder before bending to lock the violin into place, clasping the clips before rising and slinging the case to rest against his back. **"Let's head back, Dimitri."**

The pair vanished from the park, a mystery unto its own devices.

* * *

**[September, 1998 (Unknown)]**

**"_This way.._"**

**"_It's sheer perfection... My precious G-virus.. No one will ever take you away from me.._"**

**"_There he is!_"**

**"_So you finally come._"**

**"_Doctor, we're here to collect the G-virus sample._"**

**"_Sorry, but I won't just hand over my life's work- Ahhh!_"**

**"_Stop it! You might hit the sample! That's it all right._"**

**"_Ok, let's move out!_"**

**"_William! Oh, my.. hold on darling, I'm taking care of that wound first. Stay here.._"**

**"_Alpha team, have you retrieved the sample yet?_"**

**"_Affirmative. _****_We'll be at the rendezvous point in one minute._"**

**"_Roger._"**


End file.
